School 2013
by Kwon Hee je
Summary: My first BangHim Fanfic . Bercerita tentang masa-masa sekolah yang diwarnai dengan pertemanan, kenakalan , kekerasan dan juga sedikit intrik-intrik percintaan antara Bang Youngguk seorang pemimpin geng sekolah dengan murid pindahan yang menjadi idola sekolah karena wajah manis dan cantikny selain itu juga karena dia adalah seorang model terkenal. Kim Himchan .Chap 8 update
1. Chapter 1

Author : Kwon Hee Je

Cast :

Kim Himchan

Bang Yongguk

Jung Daehyun

Choi Junhong aka Zelo

Moon Jongup

Yoo Youngjae

And other , bisa nambah seiring waktu berjalan *cielah*

Warning : Boy X BOY , 17 NC ( Kalo ada ) , Please Don't Copy ! Don't like Don't Read! Jangan salahkan author kalo kalian kenapa-kenapa habis baca ini ea .. LOL

Summary : Bercerita tentang masa-masa sekolah yang diwarnai dengan pertemanan, kenakalan , kekerasan dan juga sedikit intrik-intrik percintaan antara Bang Youngguk seorang pemimpin geng sekolah dengan murid pindahan yang menjadi idola sekolah karena wajah manis dan cantikny selain itu juga karena dia adalah seorang model terkenal. Kim Himchan . Bang X Him Couple

Note : My first BangHim Fanfic .. Kalo ada yang gag suka ama Couplenya jangan Bash author yah .. Namanya juga imajinasi untuk berkarya , tolong dihargai .. Gomawoo :*

…. Happy Reading ..

" Eomma ! Sudah aku bilang aku tidak mau pindah sekolahkan ! Lagi pula kenapa harus pindah kesekolah khusus namja dan juga sekolah murahan itu !" Bentak sang namja manis pada sang yeoja paruh baya yang kini hanya sibuk menikmati segelas teh hangatnya dipagi hari

" Kau harus menerimanya Himchan ! Eomma sudah merencanakan semuanya ! Ini semua demi kepentingan karir mu juga ! Eomma sudah bosan mendengar berita tentang banyak Yeoja disekolah lama mu itu membuat gossip-gossip yang tidak benar tentang mu ! Dan mereka juga berani menjual photo-photo mu diinternet selama kau disekolah !" Sahut sang eomma mengeraskan rahangnya . Memilih untuk mengentikan aktifitas minum teh dipagi harinya untuk menjawab pertanyaan keras kepala anaknya

"Eomma !" Teriak sang namja manis bersurai pirang tersebut tak terima dengan jawaban sang eomma yang kini tengah bangkit dari posisi duduk santainya

" Eomma tidak mau tahu Himchan ! Mulai besok kau harus pergi kesekolah baru mu !" Ucap Sang yeoja paruh baya tersebut sedikit menekankan ucapannya, sebelum pergi meninggalkan sang namja bersurai coklat yang kini tengah mengacak rambut indahnya kasar.

.

.

.

( Seungri School )

Beberapa siswa namja terlihat mengerumuni pintu gerbang coklat sekolah mereka , entah apa yang sedang mereka lakukan disana . Bak tengah menanti sosok seseorang yang telah ditunggu-tunggu kehadirannya , sebelum beberapa teriakan histeris namja terdengar saat melihat sosok seseorang namja manis nan cantik tengah turun dari mobil hitam mewah miliknya . Berjalan perlahan memasuki pintu gerbang coklat , milik seungri school .

" Kyahhhh ! Kau lihat ? Kau lihat dia ? Dia sangat manis dan cantik seperti dimajalah" Seru seorang namja disana

"Ahhh , pantas saja namanya Hime , dia benar-benar cantik dan manis seperti putri" Seru namja lainnya sibuk mengagumi sosok namja manis nan cantik yang tengah melintas didepannya , sedangkan namja yang menjadi topic pembicaraan hanya mendengus kesal karena masih tak terima mengapa dia dipindahkan dari sekolah elit ke sekolah khusus namja yang menengah kebawah seperti ini.

" Tubuhnya sangat indah ! Aku ingin memeluknya !"

" Aku ingin mencium aroma tubuhnya!"

" Aku ingin melihat wajah manisnya dari dekat !" Sahut-sahutan itu terdengar semakin keras , membuat sang namja cantik itu merinding mendengarnya . Perasaan tak enak itu tiba-tiba menjalar kesaraf-saraf tubuhnya , merasakan aura yang tengah mengancamnya . Dibalikkannya tubuhnya kearah belakang dan mata indahnya sontak membulat saat melihat beberapa namja itu tengah berlari menuju kearahnya seperti zombie yang siap akan memangsanya hidup-hidup .

" Himchaaannnn-Shiii !" Seruan itu terdengar bersamaan dengan suara langkah kaki serbuan para namja yang tengah berlari menuju kearahnya . Siap menerkamnya dan mencabik-cabiknya bak zombie dicerita-cerita dongeng .

Himchan , namja cantik itu segera berteriak ketakutan sebelum mengayuh kakinya untuk berlari menjauhi para namja kelaparan yang dia pikir sudah gila itu ! Bahkan lebih gila dari pada sikap yeoja-yeoja stakler disekolah mewahnya dulu. Namja cantik itu tak berhenti meruntuki dirinya sendiri karena bisa-bisanya dia menerima keputusan eommanya begitu saja.

Langkah kakinya terhenti saat dia menutup rapat sebuah pintu yang dia yakini adalah pintu rooftop disekolah itu , setidaknya para namja-namja gila itu tidak akan bisa mendobrak pintu rooftop yang terbuat dari besi baja itu.

Himchan menghela napasnya dalam . Namja cantik itu mulai kembali mengatur napasnya yang terdengar masih terengah-engah. Dibalikkannya tubuhnya saat merasakan ada sebuah hembusan napas dibelakangnya yang membuat bulu kuduknya merinding .

" Boooooo"

" Gyyaaaaaaahhhhhhh" Teriak namja cantik itu terkejut bukan main saat melihat sosok seseorang tengah berdiri dihadapannya dengan memasang senyum gigi cemerlangnya. Membuat kaki namja itu melemas karena mengira sang namja adalah hantu bergentayangan penghuni rooftop. Beruntung tangan kekar itu segera menahan tubuhnya yang limbung .

Dua pasang mata itu saling bertemu dan bertatapan . Hembusan napas itu saling menerpa wajah masing-masing , dan seringaian itu masih menghiasi bibir sang namja tampan yang terlihat sangat mengerikan bagi seorang Kim Himchan.

" Le-lepaskan !" ucap Himchan terbata-bata, sembari mencoba mendorong tubuh namja yang masih melingkarkan tangannya erat, dipinggang ramping miliknya

" Jadi kau siswa pindahan baru yang membuat keributan dipagi hari seperti ini?" Bukannya melepaskan dan mengendahkan ucapan Himchan, namja itu malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan tersenyum makin lebar saat melihat wajah cantik nan mulus milik Himchan .

" Ka-kau siapa ? Dan juga Le-lepaskan aku !" ulang Himchan , mendorong kembali sekuat tenaga tubuh namja tampan itu , namun sia-sia .

" Arraseo akan kulepas , tapi kau harus memanggil ku Bang terlebih dahulu , atau Gukkie" goda sang namja memasang senyum evilnya , seketika membuat bulu kuduk Himchan merinding mendengarnya ' Gukkie?' Oh yang benar saja !

" Mwo ?"

" Panggil aku Gukkie"

" Shirreo ! Lepas !" Himchan kembali medorong tubuh kekar itu , sebelum sebuah suara akhirnya menghentikan aktivitas mereka sementara , untuk memilih menoleh kearah sosok yang mengeluarkan sumber suara tersebut

" Yongguk Hyung ! Daehyun bilang dia sedang berada dalam bahaya ! Kelompok sekolah elit itu mencegatnya ditaman kemarin" ucap seorang namja tinggi yang tengah duduk diatas tower bangunan . Entah sejak kapan namja tinggi yang wajahnya tak kalah manisnya dari Himchan itu berada disana.

" Mwo ? Aisshhh ! Arraseo kita kesana sekarang !" Jawab Yongguk yang segera melepaskan lingkaran tangannya pada pinggang ramping milik Himchan

" Mianhae manis , kapan-kapan jika ada waktu kita lanjutan lagi ne , Hime" Ucap Yongguk tersenyum evil kearah Himchan sebelum akhirnya pergi bersama sang namja tinggi tadi .

Mata indah itu membulat seketika tak percaya saat menatap punggung kekar itu telah menghilang bersama punggung tinggi lainnya . Pergi meloncat dari atap gedung untuk terjun kelantai bawah . Tubuhnya perlahan jatuh ambruk kelantai ubin yang dingin , terlalu shock melihat pemandangan loncat indah dua namja tadi didepan matanya .

Himchan memijit perlahan keningnya sebelum kembali bangkit dari posisinya , berjalan terhuyung pergi meninggalkan rooftop dan kejadian-kejadian aneh yang dia alami tadi . Namja cantik itu berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong sekolah barunya , seakan tak tahu kemana kakinya akan membawa dirinya pergi

" Himchan ! Kim Himchan ?!" Seru seorang namja dari arah belakang sontak membuat namja cantik itu membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat sang pemanggil

" Kau benar Kim Himchan kan ? Aku mencari mu dari tadi ! Perkenalkan aku ketua kelas 2-A , Moon Jongup" lanjut sang namja sembari membungkukkan tubuhnya, melakukan Bow . Dan bersykurlah Himchan karena disekolah ini masih ada namja normal seperti dia .

" Kajja kita pergi kekelas . Jang Songsangnim sudah menunggu mu dikelas"

Himchan mengangguk perlahan sebelum melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti langkah sang namja sipit yang berada didepannya . Sang namja sipit yang mengantarkannya kedalam kelas dengan selamat tanpa lecet sedikitpun.

" Songsangnim aku sudah membawanya" Ucap Jongup menyembulkan kepalanya diambang pintu kelasnya

" Kau sudah menemukannya ? Arraseo suruh dia masuk dan kau boleh kembali ketempat duduk mu" Perintah Jang Songsangnim yang segera mendapat anggukan dari Jongup yang segera masuk kedalam kelas dan kembali menuju tempat duduknya

" Perhatian semuanya , hari ini kelas kita akan kedatangan teman baru ! Kim Himchan silakan kau masuk" Sosok namja cantik itu akhirnya memperlihatkan dirinya dari ambang pintu saat mendapatkan perintah dari Jang Songsangnim . Sukses membuat satu kelas berseru dan berdecak kagum tak percaya sekaligus terpesona karena sosok namja yang akan menjadi teman satu kelas mereka

"Anneyong haseyo , Kim Himchan imnida" ucap namja cantik itu memperkenalkan dirinya

" Kim Haksaeng silakan kau duduk disana nde" perintah Jang songsangnim sembari menunjukkan arah tempat duduk untuk namja cantik yang kini mengangguk mengerti kearahnya , dan segera berjalan menju tempat duduk barunya , tepat dibelakang sebuah bangku yang terlihat kosong disana .

Himchan berjalan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kearah tempat duduk barunya , tak luput dari pandangan seisi kelas yang melihatnya dengan tatapan mempesona dan takjub atas keindahan yang dimilikinya . Wajah manis dan cantik persis seperti seorang yeoja , belum lagi kulitnya yang seputih susu , matanya yang indah dan tubuhnya yang kurus tinggi benar-benar sempurna , bak seorang putri dicerita-cerita dongeng . Namja manis itu mendudukkan dirinya diatas bangkunya , menghela napasnya perlahan karena cukup lelah dengan aktivitasnya hari ini . Dikejar oleh kerumunan namja-namja kelaparan , bertemu dengan namja aneh dirooftop, sampai dengan melihat dua namja loncat dari atas gedung berlantai 4 menuju kebawah . Tak hayal membuat pikirannya benar-benar penat dan lelah .

Jam pelajaran pertama akhirnya telah selesai , ditandai dengan dentingan suara bel dan sorakan kelaparan dari siswa-siswa yang bersiap menyerbu kantin sekolah untuk mengisi perut lapar mereka.

" Jja ini untuk mu" ucap seorang namja sukses membuat namja cantik itu mendongakkan kepalanya menatap sang lawan bicara yang kini tengah menyodorkan sebuah buku kearahnya

" Aku rasa kau memerlukan buku catatan ku untuk pelajaran Jang songsangnim tadi . Mian jika tulisannya tidak terlalu rapi " Lanjutnya tersenyum simpul sembari menggaruk kepalanya malu karena tulisannya yang bisa dibilang jauh dibawah standar rata-rata

" Gomawoo Jongup-ah" Balas Himchan tersenyum manis sembari mengambil buku catatan yang disodorkan oleh Jongup . Himchan sangat bersyukur karena setidaknya disekolah miskin dan aneh ini masih ada siswa yang benar-benar normal seperti Jongup

" Ne Cheoman" Dua namja itu nampak saling balas tersenyum, sebelum akhirnya Jongup menghela napasnya panjang saat melihat kearah bangku kosong yang berada tepat didepan bangku Himchan

" Astagaa , apakah namja ini tidak akan mengikuti pelajaran lagi hari ini ?" Tanyanya entah ditujukan pada siapa . Sedangkan Himchan yang mendengar pertanyaan Jongup hanya dapat mengerutkan keningnya heran sembari mengikuti iris mata sipit namja tersebut

" Nugu ?" tanya Himchan terheran sekaligus penasaran dengan siapa namja yang dimaksudkan oleh Jongup

" Bang Youngguk , anak itu pasti membolos lagi dengan Zelo dan Daehyun" Jawab Jongup menghela napasnya

" Ahhhh … Mwo ? Nugu ? Bang ? Bang Youngguk ?" Teriak Himchan tersadar setelah nama Bang Youngguk bermain-main diatas kepalanya . Nama yang nampak tak asing baginya

" Wae Kau mencari ku ?" Tanya seseorang yang kini sukses membuat dua namja itu menatap tak percaya pada sosok seorang namja yang sudah berdiri disamping Jongup dengan memasang cengiran khasnya.

" Neo ?" Iris mata indah itu membulat sempurna saat menatap sosok Youngguk yang tengah melingkarkan tangannya pada pundak Jongup yang berdiri disampingnya . Sosok namja yang tadi dia temui dirooftop sekaligus sosok namja yang meloncatkan dirinya dari atap gedung sekolah

" Wuaahh Daebak ! Kau sekelas dengan ku ? Hahahhaha" Tawa itu sukses pecah saat iris mata Youngguk melihat sosok namja cantik yang kini tengah membentuk mulutnya dengan bulatan '0' sempurna

Youngguk segera duduk dibangkunya yang tepat berada didepan bangku milik Himchan untuk kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya ,membuat posisi duduknya berhadap-hadapan dengan sang namja manis yang kini masih terlihat shock berat .

" Yha Bang Youngguk ! kau dari mana saja eoh ? Apakah kau akan pergi membolos lagi ?" Bentak Jongup , sang ketua kelas melihat aksi Youngguk yang memang menjadi langganan tukang bolos , dan karena hal itu Jongup sebagai seorang ketua kelas sering medapatkan teguran dari guru-guru karena kelakuan buruk Youngguk .

" Anniya , mulai besok aku tidak akan bolos lagi . Bukankah dikelas ini ada hal yang lebih menarik selain membolos? Bukankah begitu Hime ?" Ucap namja tampan itu tersenyum lebar bak serigala yang siap menerkam mangsanya , sembari tak lepas menatap sosok Himchan yang hanya membelalakkan matanya sempurna

.. TBC …..

. mian kalo jelek dan juga gag dapet feelnya .

Jangan lupa comment nde , sepatah comment dari readers adalah secercah harapan bagi author untuk melanjutkan FF ini Gomawo *BOW*


	2. Chapter 2

Author : Kwon Hee Je

Cast :

Kim Himchan

Bang Yongguk

Jung Daehyun

Choi Junhong aka Zelo

Moon Jongup

Yoo Youngjae

And other , bisa nambah seiring waktu berjalan *cielah*

Warning : Boy X BOY , 17 NC ( Kalo ada ) , Please Don't Copy ! Don't like Don't Read! Jangan salahkan author kalo kalian kenapa-kenapa habis baca ini ea .. LOL

Summary : Bercerita tentang masa-masa sekolah yang diwarnai dengan pertemanan, kenakalan , kekerasan dan juga sedikit intrik-intrik percintaan antara Bang Youngguk seorang pemimpin geng sekolah dengan murid pindahan yang menjadi idola sekolah karena wajah manis dan cantikny selain itu juga karena dia adalah seorang model terkenal. Kim Himchan . Bang X Him Couple

Note : My first BangHim Fanfic .. Kalo ada yang gag suka ama Couplenya jangan Bash author yah .. Namanya juga imajinasi untuk berkarya , tolong dihargai .. Gomawoo :*

…. Happy Reading ..

" Yha Bang Youngguk ! kau dari mana saja eoh ? Apakah kau akan pergi membolos lagi ?" Bentak Jongup , sang ketua kelas melihat aksi Youngguk yang memang menjadi langganan tukang bolos , dan karena hal itu Jongup sebagai seorang ketua kelas sering medapatkan teguran dari guru-guru karena kelakuan buruk Youngguk .

" Anniya , mulai besok aku tidak akan bolos lagi . Bukankah dikelas ini ada hal yang lebih menarik selain membolos? Bukankah begitu Hime ?"

.

.

Chapter 2

" Yha Bang Youngguk !" Lengkingan seorang namja sontak terdengar dari ambang pintu . Melangkahkan kakinya menuju sosok sang pemilik nama.

" Yha Neo ! Teganya kau meninggalkan aku dan Zelo disaat Park songsangnim menangkap kita berdua !" Lanjut namja itu kesal . Jemari telunjuknya yang menegang sukses berada tepat didepan wajah Youngguk yang nampaknya seakan tak peduli pada sosok tersebut , dan kini lebih memilih untuk tetap menatap pemadangan indah yang tersaji dihadapannya – Wajah milik Kim Himchan –

Daehyun , namja itu mendengus kesal merasa namja bernama Youngguk itu tak menggubris ucapannya dan memilih memasang senyuman mengerikannya pada sosok seseorang dihadapannya . Iris mata Daehyun kini sukses menangkap sosok asing yang berada dihadapan Yongguk . Namja dengan surai coklatnya dan wajah cantiknya persis seperti putri dicerita dongeng .

" Eh ? Nuguya ? Kau siapa ? Apakah kau anak baru ? Kau cantik sekali , siapa nama mu ? Kenalkan aku Jung Daehyun" Ucap Daehyun dengan watadosnya , mengulurkan tangannya utuk mengajak namja cantik itu berkenalan . Namun bukan Himchan namanya jika dia segera menyambut uluran tangan itu begitu saja . Namja cantik itu malah mengerutkan keningnya dan berpikir 'namja aneh mana lagi yang kali ini datang menghampirinya?'

Uluran tangan itu segera tertarik kembali saat tangannya mendapat pukulan ringan dari sang namja bernama Yongguk yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuhnya, seolah mengatakan bahwa namja cantik yang berada dihadapannya itu adalah incarannya.

Mengerti dengan bahasa isyarat yang ditujukan kepadanya , Dehyun segera menelan air liurnya mentah-mentah dan memilih untuk pergi menjauh menuju tempat duduknya yang berada dipojok belakang .

" Yha Yongjae-ah" Sapa Daehyun , setelah sukses menyelamatkan dirinya dari ancam Yongguk yang mungkin saja bisa membunuhnya detik itu juga

" Kenapa kau tidak membangunkan ku tadi pagi eoh ?" Lanjutnya , melingkarkan tangannya pada bahu sang namja chubby yang kini tengah duduk manis disamping tempat duduk miliknya , sembari terlihat asik mengerjakan sesuatu

" Aiisshh , kau kira aku sudah berapa kali membangunkan mu eoh ? Kau saja yang tidak mau bangun ! Bahkan aku sempat mengira jika kau sudah mati karena tak kunjung bangun !" Dengus namja chubby itu kesal . Mengembungkan pipinya saat irisnya menangkap sosok namja tampan yang berada dihadapannya . Jung Daehyun , tetangganya sekaligus teman kecilnya .

" Jinjja ? Arraseo mianhae . Yha , Kajja kita pergi kekatin eum ? Perutku sangat lapar" Rengek Daehyun menarik tangan Yongjae agar segera berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan meninggalkan setumpuk buku-buku miliknya untuk menemaninya pergi kekantin , mengisi perut laparnya.

" Yacckk ! Aku belum selesai mengerjakan tugas ku Jung Daehyun !" Bentak sang namja yang kini sukses diseret paksa oleh Daehyun menuju ambang pintu kelas mereka , untuk pergi kekantin tentunya .

" Yha president Moon , apakah kau mau ikut kekantin ? Disana juga ada Zelo" Ajak Daehyun menghentikan langkahnya sejenak diambang pintu kelas untuk melihat kearah Jongup yang kini masih berdiri diantara Himchan dan Youngguk dengan wajah innoncentnya .

Daehyun , Namja tampan itu memasang cengiran anehnya saat melihat perubahan raut wajah Jongup yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi salah tingkah saat mendengar nama 'Zelo'

" N-ne ?" tanya Jongup sekali lagi , memastikan pedengarannya tak salah saat mendengar nama Zelo-lah yang baru saja disebutkan oleh Daehyun

" Aisshh kau sangat lama ! Kajja kita pergi kekantin" Daehyun yang tak sabar melihat aksi bodoh Jongup dengan segera kembali masuk kedalam kelas dan menyeret tubuh namja sipit itu , untuk ikut pergi bersamanya dengan Yongjae yang sudah menunggu diambang pintu dengan poutan dibibirnya , kesal.

Tiga namja itu akhirnya pergi meninggalkankelas yang terlihat sepi . Hanya terdapat dua namja yang kini masih berada didelam kelas dengan aktivitas mereka masing-masing . Kim Himchan yang sibuk membolak-balikkan majalah fashionnya dan Bang Youngguk yang sibuk menatap pemandangan indah ciptaan tuhan yang berada dihadapannya .

Kesal dengan suasana Sunyi yang menyelimuti ruangan dan juga aktivitas sang namja yang berada dihadapnnya itu , akhirnya sang namja manis itu memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan suaranya . – Suara sexynya yang buat author klepek'' , Kayhahahhahah -

" Yah ! Behentilah menatap ku dan pergilah bersama teman mu ! Apakah kau tidak lapar ?" Dengus Himchan kesal , memutar bola mata indahnya karena bosan menjadi obyek tatapan seorang Bang Youngguk

" Anniya , aku sudah kenyang dengan hanya melihat wajah mu" Jawab namja itu kembali memasang senyum gigi cemerlangnya

' Eomma ! Apa salah ku sehingga kau masukkan aku ketempat aneh ini!' Runtuk namja cantik itu dalam hati . Akhirnya sang namja memilih untuk tidak menghiraukan sosok namja tampan yang berada dihadapannya, dan kembali mencoba focus dengan majalah fashionnya walaupun akhirnya gagal karena grogi dengan tatapan tajam yang diberikan oleh seorang Bang Youngguk padanya

.

.

.

Bel sekolah akhirnya kembali berdering , menandakan jam pelajaran untuk hari ini akhirnya telah usai . Sorak gembira itu pecah dan semua siswa berlomba menuju ambang pintu, Nampak ingin segera pulang kerumah mereka masing-masing.

" Yah Bang Youngguk irreona !" Daehyun , namja tampan itu mengguncang perlahan tubuh Youngguk yang entah sejak kapan tertidur pulas dibangkunya . Dengan posisi kepalanya yang bertumpu pada tumpukan buku tebal miliknya yang tertutup rapi dan tak terbuka sedikitpun .

" Aiisshh , Yah ! Irreonaa ! Pelajaran sudah selesai!" lanjutnya , kali ini mengguncangkan tubuh itu dengan lebih keras . Alhasil membuat namja itu terbangun dari tidur panjangnya .

" Wae ?'' tanyanya malas , dengan mata yang masih menyipit dan kesadarannya yang dapat dipastikan belum kembali sempurna

" Kajja kita pergi ! Bukankah hari ini kita akan membuat rencana untuk membalas anak-anak dari sekolah elit itu?"

" Ah , aku lupa . Kajja !" Namja tampan itu segera bangkit dari duduknya , mengambil ranselnya dengan cepat dan segera pergi dengan Daehyun , meninggalkan Himchan yang nampak tak peduli dengan sosok dua namja tadi dan masih asik memasukkan buku-buku miliknya kedalam ranselnya dengan perlahan

Aktivitas memasukkan buku kedalam ranselnya itu terhenti sejenak , saat telinganya kini mendengar suara derap langkah kaki yang semakin lama semakin mengeras . Perasaan itu kembali muncul , perasaan saat bulu kuduk mu kembali merinding karena sesuatu yang mungkin akan terjadi . Segera namja cantik itu mengambil ranselnya dan berlari menuju ambang pintu . Menyembulkan kepalanya diantara ambang pintu untuk melihat kearah asal sumber suara . Dan tepat saja , mata indah itu membulat seketika saat melihat beberapa namja kini tengah berlari menuju kelasnya atau lebih tepatnya menuju kearahnya dengan membawa barner bertuliskan Kim Himchan disana , dan jangan lupakan dengan beberapa tanda jantung mengelilingi barner.

" Aisshhhh ! Igge mwoyaaa ?" teriaknya frustasi , mengacak surai coklat indahnya . Namja cantik itu segera mengayunkan langkahnya , berlari secepat yang dia bisa untuk menghindari kejaran zombie-zombie yang haus akan darah ' perawannya ' *?*

Kaki jenjang itu semakin mengayuh dengan kencang menuju ambang gerbang milik Seungri School . Sial bagi namja itu karena jemputannya belum datang .

" Ahhh Eothokae ?" Mengacak surai indahnya , sembari melemparkan pandangannya kembali kebelakang untuk memastikan seberapa jauh jaraknya dengan jarak zombie-zombie yang mengejarnya

" Butuh bantuan putri?" Tanya seorang namja , sontak membuat namja cantik itu membalikkan wajahnya .Menatap sosok sang namja yang kini tengah duduk manis diatas motor sport merah miliknya

" N-ne ?"

" Kajja ! Cepat naiklah, Jika kau tak ingin menjadi mangsa para namja kelaparan itu"

Tak ingin menjadi mangsa hidup-hidup untuk sang Zombie tanpa pikir panjang , namja manis itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk segera menaikkan tubuhnya diatas motor sport milik Youngguk .

" Berpeganganlah yang erat" ucap namja itu. Menarik tangan Himchan untuk melingkar dipinggangnya , sebelum memacu motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi . Pergi meninggalakan namja-namja yang kini berteriak histeris karena kehilangan sang ' Hime'

" Yah Eodiga ?" tanya Himchan saat merasa kendaraan itu tak kunjung berhenti padahal mereka sudah jauh meninggalkan sekolah

" Eodiga ?! Berhenti ! Yack turunkan Aku !" Bentak namja cantik itu saat merasa tak ada jawaban yang diberikan oleh Youngguk yang kini masih setia melajukan laju kendaraannya .Merasa tak ada tanggapan dari namja tampan itu akhirnya Himchan memutuskan untuk diam dan pasrah akan dibawa kemana dirinya . Anggaplah ini adalah kesalahannya karena bersedia masuk kekandang singa setelah lolos dari kandang buaya.

Tak lama laju kendaraan itu pun mulai melamban dan akhirnya berhenti disebuah gudang yang terlihat tak berpenghuni dan jauh dari keramaian

" Jja , turunlah" perintah Youngguk , yang segera dituruti oleh namja cantik itu dengan setengah hati. Mempoutkan bibirnya kesal

" Yah ! ini dimana? Jangan bilang kau mau menculikku eoh!?"

" Ternyata kau cerewet juga eum , kajja kita masuk" bukannya menjawab , namja itu segera berlalu masuk kedalam gudang . Meninggalkan Himchan yang kini masih terlihat membatu diposisinya semula , tengah rahap-harap cemas dengan kondisinya sekarang . Pikiran buruk bergentayangan diatas kepalanya . Takut jika namja dengan tampang sedikit garang itu akan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak baik pada dirinya . Mungkin namja itu akan menculiknya , membekapnya atau lebih parahnya memperkosanya dan kemudian utuk dibunuh.

" Yah ! Sampai kapan kau akan disitu eoh ?" Teriak Youngguk saat melihat paras namja cantik itu masih mematung dan enggan untuk ikut masuk kedalam bersamanya

" Shirreo ! Aku disini saja !" Jawabnya mempoutkan bibirnya dan menggeleng cepat , namun masih menampakkan sosok manisnya. XD ( kyahhh author Gila )

" Geurae ? Tapi jangan salahkan aku jika kau melihat sosok yang tak kau inginkan eum?" Senyum evil itu kembali tersunging pada bibirnya , membuat Himchan segera mengarahkan tangannya untuk memegang tengkuknya – merinding-

" Mwo ? Yah , Gajimaaaaaa" rengeknya yang segera berlari cepat kearah Youngguk . Takut jika sosok yang dikatakan Youngguk benar-benar muncul dihadapannya . Walaupun memang tidak masuk akal jika hantu keluar pada siang bolong , tapi mendengar kata hantu saja sudah membuat kaki namja ini melemas .

.

.

" Hyung ! Kau dari mana saja eoh ?! Kau tau , gara-gara menunggu mu uang jajan ku habis untuk membelikan makanan untuk Daehyun hyung" Ucap namja tinggi itu mengembungkan pipinya kesal , sembari berjalan menghampiri Youngguk yang baru saja muncul dari ambang pintu

" Eh , nuguya ?" Tanya Zelo saat melihat sosok orang asing kini tengah muncul dari ambang pintu dan berdiri dibelakang punggung tegap milik Youngguk

" Eoh hyung kau sudah datang?" Tanya seorang namja lagi yang kini ikut menghampiri Youngguk

" Yah , Bukankah dia siswa pindahan baru itu ? Kim Himchan , benarkan?" lanjutnya saat iris itu menangkap sosok yang tak asing baginya .

" Anneyong Himchan-shii , selamat datang dimarkas kami" ucap namja itu kembali menjulurkan tangannya dengan sebuah lengkungan menghiasi bibir tebalnya

" Yha ! Singkirkan tangan mu !" Tepis Youngguk , menampar cukup keras uluran tangan Daehyun untuk kedua kalinya . Membuat namja itu hanya dapat mengubah bentuk bibirnya menjadi aneh , karena kesal dengan aksi Youngguk yang selalu melarangnya untuk berkenalan dengan sosok namja yang memiliki wajah cantik bak putri dicerita dongeng itu

" Untuk apa kau membawanya kemari hyung ?" Tanya Zelo mengerutkan keningnya . tak biasanya Youngguk membawa orang asing kedalam markas rahasia mereka .

" Eoh , perkenalkan mulai sekarang dia adalah anggota geng kita juga !Karena sebentar lagi dia akan menjadi nona Bang" Ucap Youngguk , melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang ramping milik Himchan . Mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang ramping itu , dengan senyum kemenangan yang menghiasi bibirnya . Seolah tak peduli dengan raut wajah terkejut dari tiga namja yang kini menatap tak percaya kearahnya

" M-mwoo ?" Tiga namja itu sontak saling melemparkan pandangannya pada Youngguk , yang seakan tak lelah memasang senyum evilnya.

" Yack ! Neo Micheoseo ! Siapa yang jadi noona Bang eoh ?! Kau Gila ?! Singkirkan tangan mu !" Bentak Himchan tak terima. Didorongnya tubuh sang namja yang bertubuh berotot itu dengan sekuat tenaga.

" Arraseo , arraseo . Kenapa kau galak sekali eoh ? Tapi kau tambah masih seperti itu . Hahaha" Tawa namja itu , sembari melepaskan pelukannya pada pinggang ramping milik Himchan . Sontak membuat tiga namja lain disana merinding mendengar tawa gilanya . Mereka benar-benar berpikir jika namja itu memang sudah tidak waras kali ini .

"Hyung, Kita sudah tidak ada waktu untuk bercanda lagi ! Bukankah kita kemari untuk membuat rencana membalas anak-anak itu ?!" Dengus Zelo yang akhirnya angkat bicara

" Ah ne , Aku hampir lupa . Kajja kita segera mulai" Jawab Youngguk , akhirnya teringat dengan tujuan utamanya yang membuatnya berada dalam tempat yang dia sebut 'markas' ini

" Hime-ya , kau tunggu sebentar ne? Setelah itu aku akan mengantar mu pulang" Ucap Youngguk , kali ini dengan raut wajah dan nada bicara normalnya . Membuat sang pemilik nama mau tak mau hanya mengikuti perintahnya jika dia ingin segera diantarkan kembali kesekolah dengan selamat oleh Youngguk.

Himchan menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sebuah sofa yang berada didalam gudang tersebut . Mungkin bisa dibilang itu adalah satu-satunya sofa yang berada ditempat itu . Sebuah sofa panjang berwarna biru yang sudah dipenuhi dengan beberapa debu diatasnya. Namja manis itu mengerutkan keningnya saat iris matanya menangkap sosok Younguk yang kini tengah mengelus lembut surai biru kelam milik namja Zelo , dengan senyum simpul yang menghiasi bibirnya.

" Apakah namja itu selalu seperti itu pada semua namja ?" Tanya namja cantik itu entah pada siapa . Menggelengkan perlahan kepalanya sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk memejamkan mata indahnya sejenak , untuk bermain dengan alam pikirannya . Mengistirahatkan sejenak tubuhnya yang memang sudah sangat lelah setelah menjalani aktivitasnya disekolah barunya .

Entah berapa lama namja itu tertidur . Mata indah itu perlahan terbuka saat merasakan sebuah benda kenyal menyentuh kulit pipinya . Irisnya melebar saat menangkap sosok Youngguk yang kini tengah duduk disampingnya , entah sudah berapa lama namja itu duduk disampingnya .

" A-apa yang ka-kau lakukan ?" Tanya Himchan terkejut dibarengi dengan perubahan raut wajahnya yang berubah menjadi cemas seketika

" Anniya , hanya mempraktek-kan bagaimana cara membangunkan sang putri tidur dari buku-buku yang pernah aku baca" Ucapnya dengan senyum lebarnya . Sontak membuat namja cantik itu membulatkan mata indahnya 2x lipat .

_ TBC _

. mian kalo jelek dan juga gag dapet feelnya .

Dan untuk yang comment dan yang udah mau baca , author ngucapin terimakasih banyak .

Mian karena gag bisa balas comment satu-satu , thx for support . :D

Untuk tanda baca dan typo mungkin masih betebaran , Mian FF ini jauh dari kata sempurna , tapi author bakal mencoba untuk memperbaikinya .. Gomawoo .,.. * BOW *


	3. Chapter 3

Author : Kwon Hee Je

Cast :

Kim Himchan

Bang Yongguk

Jung Daehyun

Choi Junhong aka Zelo

Moon Jongup

Yoo Youngjae

And other , bisa nambah seiring waktu berjalan *cielah*

Warning : Boy X BOY , 17 NC ( Kalo ada ) , Please Don't Copy ! Don't like Don't Read! Jangan salahkan author kalo kalian kenapa-kenapa habis baca ini ea .. LOL

Summary : Bercerita tentang masa-masa sekolah yang diwarnai dengan pertemanan, kenakalan , kekerasan dan juga sedikit intrik-intrik percintaan antara Bang Youngguk seorang pemimpin geng sekolah dengan murid pindahan yang menjadi idola sekolah karena wajah manis dan cantikny selain itu juga karena dia adalah seorang model terkenal. Kim Himchan . Bang X Him Couple

Note : My first BangHim Fanfic .. Kalo ada yang gag suka ama Couplenya jangan Bash author yah .. Namanya juga imajinasi untuk berkarya , tolong dihargai .. Gomawoo :*

…. Happy Reading ..

" Apakah namja itu selalu seperti itu pada semua namja ?" Tanya namja cantik itu entah pada siapa . Menggelengkan perlahan kepalanya sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk memejamkan mata indahnya sejenak , untuk bermain dengan alam pikirannya . Mengistirahatkan sejenak tubuhnya yang memang sudah sangat lelah setelah menjalani aktivitasnya disekolah barunya .

Entah berapa lama namja itu tertidur . Mata indah itu perlahan terbuka saat merasakan sebuah benda kenyal menyentuh kulit pipinya . Irisnya melebar saat menangkap sosok Youngguk yang kini tengah duduk disampingnya , entah sudah berapa lama namja itu duduk disampingnya .

" A-apa yang ka-kau lakukan ?" Tanya Himchan terkejut dibarengi dengan perubahan raut wajahnya yang berubah menjadi cemas seketika

" Anniya , hanya mempraktek-kan bagaimana cara membangunkan sang putri tidur dari buku-buku dongeng yang pernah aku baca" Ucapnya dengan senyum lebarnya . Sontak membuat namja cantik itu membulatkan mata indahnya 2x lipat .

.. Chap 3 ….

" Ternyata ciuman itu memang cara paling ampuh untuk membangunkan sang Hime" Lanjutnya dengan cengiran khas yang masih enggan pergi dari bibir seorang Bang Youngguk.

" MWo ? Yack ! Apa yang kau lakukan eoh ?!" Bentak Himchan mengerucutkan bibirnya sembari memukul tubuh berorot milik Youngguk yang tengah duduk disampingnya .

" Kau mencium ku dimana eoh ?!" Lanjutnya dengan memasang raut wajah cemas . Himchan mengarahkan jemari-jemari lentiknya pada bibir merahnya , dari ujung mata indahnya nampak buliran air mata yang seakan siap jatuh saat ini . Bagaimana jika Namja itu menciumnya tepat dibibirnya ? Bukankah itu berarti dia kehilangan first kissnya ? Well , walaupun Himchan adalah seorang idola yang memiliki wajah yang tampan sekaligus manis , dan digilai oleh yeoja maupun namja , namun karena sikap cueknya dia belum pernah memiliki pacar sekalipun . Dan itu membuat mentalnya saat ini breakdown. Membayangkan Youngguk telah mencuri ciuman pertamanya benar-benar membuatnya kesal bercampur sedih.

" Yackkk Nappeun ! Jangan bilang kau mencium bibir ku eoh!"

Youngguk terdiam sesaat . Mengedipkan matanya saat melihat sosok manis yang berada dihadapannya . Sosok yang kini tengah mempoutkan bibirnya dengan buliran air mata yang siap jatuh membasahi pipinya . Jangan lupa dengan wajahnya yang memerah sempurna bagai buah strawberry

" Kenapa kau diam ?! Kau tak menjawab ?! Kau mencium ku dimana eoh ?!" Bentak Himchan sekali lagi merasa kesal karena merasa tak ada jawaban dari Youngguk yang kini hanya memilih asik dengan pikirannya sendiri . Pukulan demi pukulan itu dilayangkan pada dada bidang tegap milik Youngguk .

"Pu-Pu-Puahahahhahahahahahha …." Youngguk , namja itu kini malah asik tertawa terbahak-bahak sembari memegang perut sixpacknya , menendang-nendang kakinya diudara layaknya anak kecil yang tertawa hebat setelah menuntun Shinchan

" Yack ! kenapa kau tertawa eoh ! Ini tidak lucu !" Dengus Himchan kesal , mempoutkan bibirnya sembari mengusap kasar mata indahnya dengan punggung tangannya . Lebih tepatnya menghapus air mata yang keluar dari ujung matanya.

" Puahahahhaha … Astagaa kau sungguh lucu sekali eoh ! Kau percaya dengan ucapan ku ? Hahahhaah .. Aku bukan tipe namja seperti itu Himchan-shii . Aku tidak akan mencuri ciuman mu ! Karena aku akan mendapatkannya sendiri atas persetujuan mu. Jadi kau jangan menangis lagi eum" Ucapnya tersenyum simpul sembari mengelus lembut surai coklat milik namja cantik yang kini hanya terdiam , mengerjapkan matanya memandang sosok seorang bang Youngguk.

Himchan terdiam sesaat . ini pertama kalinya dalam satu hari ini Youngguk menunjukkan sisi lainnya . Sisi lainnya yang ternyata sangat lembut dan jauh dari kesan namja penggoda yang hanya mengincar namja-namja innocent sepertinya .

" Kajja" ucap Youngguk bangkit dari posisi duduknya

" Eodi ?"

" Tentu saja mengantarkan mu kembali kesekolah . Atau jangan-jangan kau ingin disini berduaan dengan ku eoh ?" Youngguk menaik-turunkan alisnya bergantian , mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Himchan yang kini sukses membulatkan matanya

" Yack ! Menjauh dari ku dasar mesum !" Bentak Himchan segera melayangkan pukulan bebas dikepala Yongguk

" Owh Apho" Eluh Youngguk , sibuk mengelus kepalanya

" Rasakan! Kau pantas mendapatkannya ! Dan cepat antar aku kembali kesekolah!" Ucap Himchan segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan meninggalkan Youngguk yang tengah meringis kesakitan

.

.

.

( Seungri High School )

" Kim Himchan ..! Kim Himchan ! Kim Himchan !" Teriakan beberapa siswa namja terdengar mewarnai suasana pagi hari disekolah sederhana itu . Teriakan yang berasal dari luar gedung olah raga yang membuat sang pemilik nama hanya bisa memutar bola matanya kesal . Pagi yang sangat menyebalkan baginya . Selain harus mendapatkan pelajaran olah raga yang sangat dia benci , dia juga harus mendengarkan jerit-jerit histeris para penggemar gilanya yang berada diluar dengan membawa barner bertuliskan namanya

" Wow , tidak kusangka penggemar mu sangat banyak eoh?" Ucap seorang namja yang dengan watadosnya kini tengah melingkarkan tangannya pada bahu milik Himchan . Membuat sang empunya memberikannya deathglare dipagi hari . Eluhan itu kembali lepas saat iris matanya menangkap sosok namja yang membuatnya harus mendapatkan Double bad mood dipagi hari , hanya dengan melihat wajah namja itu – Bang Youngguk-.

" Yah , tapi penggemar mu itu berisik sekali eoh ! Mereka bisa menulikan telinga ku" Lanjutnya mengorek telinganya

" Molla , dan kau juga pergilah ! Kau membuat mood ku tambah buruk saja" Dengus Himchan

" Yha , apakah kau ingin aku membantu mu untuk mengusir penggemar mu itu ? Aku yakin mereka tidak akan berani mengganggu mu lagi" Usul Yongguk mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah manis Himchan yang kini hanya mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar usulan Youngguk untuk mengusir para penggmarnya yang sangat berisik itu

" Kajja ikut aku " Youngguk menarik tangan Himchan menuju keluar gedung olah raga , menyeret paksa namja cantik yang nampak enggan untuk mengikutinya . Himchan tak berhenti-hentinya meruntuk , meruntuki sisa hidupnya yang harus bertemu seorang Bang Youngguk disisa hidupnya yang panjang ini.

Youngguk menghentikan langkahnya tepat diambang pintu gedung olah raga . Iris tajamnya menatap satu persatu wajah siswa-siswa yang mengaku penggemar seorang Kim Himchan . Jeritan itu tak henti keluar dari bibir mereka , berteriak histeris ketika sang namja pujaan menyembul memperlihatkan sosok cantiknya .

" Aisshhh ! Ini sangat berisik !" Dengus Youngguk kembali mengorek sebelah telinganya , sebelum menarik tangan Himchan untuk lebih dekat kearahnya . Melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang ramping milik namja cantik itu

" Wah tampaknya kalian bersemangat semua eoh ? Arraseo , Aku tidak akan berlama-lama kali ini . Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan berita penting tentang idola kalian ini ! Kim Himchan , mulai sekarang adalah namja chingu ku , namja chingu Bang Youngguk ! "

" Ne ? Mwora-Hmpppppttt …. " Ucapan Himchan tercekat saat sebuah tangan besar kini membekap bibir merahnya . Menahan agar tak satupun ucapan yang keluar dari bibirnya.

" Ah satu lagi , jika kalian masih berani mengganggunya dengan hal-hal berisik seperti ini , atau bahkan berani memberikannya surat cinta menjijikkan buatan kalian , kalian akan rasakan akibatnya sendiri! Arraseo?! Mungkin hanya 2 atau 3 tulang rusuk kalian yang akan patah" Lanjut Youngguk , menatap lekat satu-persatu wajah namja-namja itu yang kini tengah membeku ditempatnya . Sebuah cengiran terpatri dalam wajah garang Youngguk , tak pelak membuat keringat dingin mengalir dari tubuh namja-namja itu.

Hening . Tak ada suara lagi yang keluar dari sosok-sosok namja itu . Terdiam menatap sosok Youngguk dan Himchan secara bergantian sebelum akhirnya mereka semua berlari kesana-kemari bak melihat setan dipagi hari. Pergi meninggalkan sosok pujaan mereka yang berada dalam pelukan sang Devil –Bang Youngguk-

"PuaHahhahaha , tidak ku sangka nyali mereka hanya sebatas itu" Tawa itu pecah . Tawa kemenangan seorang Bang Youngguk

" Kajja kita masuk" Ajak Youngguk , melepaskan tangannya dari posisi membekap bibir Himchan dan dengan segera menarik namja cantik itu untuk kembali masuk kedalam gedung olah raga

" Yaaackkk ! Lepaskan !" Bentak Himchan , menepis tangan Youngguk saat namja itu sudah berhasil menyeretnya masuk kembali kedalam gedung

" Neo micheoseo eoh ? ! apa yang kau lakukan eoh ?"

" Wae ? Kau seharusnya berterimakasih pada ku . Berkat diri ku kau tidak akan dikejar-kejar oleh fans gila mu itu" Jawab Youngguk santai , tak mengindahkan tatapan Himchan yang sudah mendelik kearahnya

" Mwo-mworago ?"

" Bang ! Kau dari mana saja eoh ? Kita akan segera melakukan pertandingan!" Teriak Jongup , sang ketua kelas berada tak jauh dari dua namja itu . Melambaikan tangan kanannya sembari memegang bola basket ditangan yang satunya

" Arraseo aku kesana . Kita lanjutkan nanti lagi , eoh Chagi" Goda Youngguk sebelum akhirnya berlari menuju Jongup yang sudah siap dengan bola basketnya

Helaan napas itu keluar dari bibir merahnya . Memijat perlahan kepalanya karena memikirkan seorang 'Bang Youngguk' , namja aneh yang akhir-akhir ini selalu membuatnya mengalami sakit kepala sebelah *?* .

"Hey, Himchan-shii" Sapa halus seorang namja dengan pipi chubbynya . Yoo Youngjae , jika Himchan tak salah ingat itulah nama namja itu

" Sepertinya kau terlihat sangat dekat dengan Youngguk" Lanjutnya dengan senyum yang menghiasi bibirnya . Membuat pipi chubbynya tertarik keatas dan mengembung sempurna

"Ne ?"

" Kau terlihat sangat dekat dengannya , sangat jarang Youngguk seperti itu . Bahkan walaupun aku berteman dengan Daehyun aku tidak dekat dengannya . Hanya Dehyun , Zello dan President Moon yang dekat dengannya . Itupun karena Jongup adalah seorang ketua kelas , jadi mau tidak mau membuat Youngguk dekat dengannya . Dan yang terakhir adalah kau ! Sepertinya kau special , mengingat sikap Youngguk yang cuek dan tidak akan memperhatikan orang lain , apalagi seorang siswa baru" Himchan terdiam , memutar otaknya untuk mencerna satu-persatu ucapan panjang Yoo Youngjae . ( maklum otak Himchan kan rada lola .. hahahah #plakk)

" Yongjae-aahhhhhh" Teriak seorang namja dengan suara tingginya . Membuat sang pemilik nama dan juga Himchan memalingkan wajahnya untuk melihat sosok namja itu . Jung Daehyun , namja tampan itu tengah berlari dari ambang pintu gedung , menuju kearah mereka, merentangkan kedua tangannya dan segera memeluk tubuh gempal Yongjae

" bogoshipo" lanjutnya sembari memeluk erat tubuh Youngjae , yang entah kenapa kini pipinya terlihat memerah

Daehyun merenggangkan kembali pelukannya , mendongakkan kepalanya , menatap sosok namja lain yang tengah berdiri disamping Youngjae . Kim Himchan , namja cantik yang hanya menatap meraka dengan tatapan datarnya.

" Himchan-sshiiii" Daehyun melepaskan pelukannya dari youngjae untuk kemudian merentangkan kedua tangannya , melakukan aba-aba untuk memeluk sosok namja cantik itu . Namun urung dilakukannya .Menarik kembali rentangan tangannya saat iris matanya bertemu dengan iris tajam yang siap membunuhnya tengah menatapnya dari kejauhan – tatapan milik Bang Youngguk- , sedangkan Himchan hanya mengerutkan keningnya heran menatap sosok Daehyun yang tiba-tiba menarik kembali kedua tangannya

" Ah , aku akan ikut bermain basket . Aku pergi dulu nde ? Anneyong Youngjae-ah , Himchan-ah" Daehyun segera menghambur pergi setelah mendapat tatapan mematikan Youngguk . Segera menghampiri namja itu untuk meminta maaf atas kesalahnya yang hampir saja menyentuh sosok Kim Himchan yang hanyalah milik Bang Youngguk. Meninggalkan dua namja yang kini tengah menatap punggung tegapnya dengan tatapan yang berbeda-beda . Himchan yang menatapnya dengan tatapan datar dan Youngjae yang menatapnya dengan pandangan mata sendunya .

Himchan menolehkan arah pandangnya , irisnya menatap sosok Yoo Youngjae yang masih nampak terdiam berdiri disampingnya dengan matanya yang tak lepas menatap punggung tegap milik Daehyun.

" Kau menyukainya ?" Tanya Himchan datar , sontak membuat namja yang tengah berdiri disampingnya itu menoleh kearahnya

" Ne ?"

" Kau menyukai namja aneh itu ? Sorot mata mu tak bisa menyembunyikannya" lanjutnya sebelum pergi meninggalkan Youngjae sendiri , pergi melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya untuk keluar dari gedung olah raga . Membolos pelajaran olah raga yang sangat dibencinya.

Pelajaran olahraga akhirnya berakhir dan kali ini dilanjutkan dengan pelajaran matematika yang sangat membosankan bagi sebagian siswa yang terdapat disatu ruangan persegi kelas 2-a itu . Tak hayal terlihat beberapa siswa yang tengah asik dengan dunia mereka sendiri . Mengobrol bersama temannya , memainkan ponsel canggihnya , menatap keluar jendela, bahkan asik dengan tidur lelap mereka .

" Kim Haksaeng" Ucap Park Songsangnim selaku guru matematika mereka . Menghentikan sejenak pelajarannya untuk memanggil sosok Himchan yang tengah sibuk memberikan coretan diatas lembar kertas catatannya .

" Ne ? Saem"

" Bisakah kau tolong bangunkan haksaeng yang duduk didepan mu itu?" lanjut park Songsangnim menunjuk sosok bang Youngguk yang nampak asik tertidur diatas mejanya , berbantalkan buku matematika tebal miliknya .

" Ne ?"

" Apakah kurang jelas Kim Himchan-shii? Aku menyuruh mu untuk membangunkan namja yang duduk didepan mu!" Ucap Park Songsangnim , mengulang kembali perintahnya , sembari menggerakkan penggaris kayunya untuk menunjuk kearah Youngguk .

Himchan memutar bola matanya kesal sebelum bangkit dari posisi duduknya dengan terpaksa . Namja cantik itu tak berhentinya meruntuk kesal karena nasibnya yang benar-benar sial hari ini ! Bagaimana tidak ? Diantara banyak siswa dikelas itu kenapa harus dirinya yang mendapatkan tugas untuk membangunkan namja yang duduk didepannya itu ?

" Yah ! Youngguk-shii ! Youngguk-shii irreonaa!" Himchan menundukkan tubuhnya , menggoncang perlahan tubuh namja yang tengah terlelap itu .

" Youngguk-shii! Youngguk-shii!" Kali ini Himchan memutar bola mata indahnya , mendengus kesal karena namja itu tak kunjung bangun . Mengerahkan semua tenaganya untuk kembali mengguncangkan tubuh berotot namja itu dengan lebih kencang.

" Yah Young-"

#Sreettt

Mata indah itu membulat sempurna saat dengan tiba-tiba Youngguk menarik tangannya dengan cepat . membuat wajahnya kini hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari wajah terlelap Youngguk . Sepintas senyum terlihat menghiasi bibir namja yang tengah terlelap itu , hembusan napas beratnya menerpa wajah mulus Himchan . Ini pertama kalinya Himchan melihat wajah tenang dan damaiYoungguk yang tengah terlelap, persis seperti anak kecil tak berdosa.

" Wae ? Apakah wajah ku sangat tampan eum?" Tanya namja itu membuka perlahan matanya dengan senyum yang melebar menunjukkan gigi putihnya , Sontak membuat Himchan segera melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Youngguk dan memundurkan langkahnya beberapa centi menjauh dari sosok namja itu , saat jantungnya kini tengah berdebar seolah ingin melompat keluar . Entah karena terkejut atau hal lain.

_TBC_

. Gag yakin FF ini pantas untuk dilanjutkan .. +_+

mian kalo jelek dan juga gag dapet feelnya .

Jangan lupa comment nde , sepatah comment dari readers adalah secercah harapan bagi author untuk melanjutkan FF ini Gomawo *BOW*


	4. Chapter 4

Author : Kwon Hee Je

Cast :

Kim Himchan

Bang Yongguk

Jung Daehyun

Choi Junhong aka Zelo

Moon Jongup

Yoo Youngjae

And other , bisa nambah seiring waktu berjalan *cielah*

Warning : Boy X BOY , 17 NC ( Kalo ada ) , Please Don't Copy ! Don't like Don't Read! Jangan salahkan author kalo kalian kenapa-kenapa habis baca ini ea .. LOL

Summary : Bercerita tentang masa-masa sekolah yang diwarnai dengan pertemanan, kenakalan , kekerasan dan juga sedikit intrik-intrik percintaan antara Bang Youngguk seorang pemimpin geng sekolah dengan murid pindahan yang menjadi idola sekolah karena wajah manis dan cantikny selain itu juga karena dia adalah seorang model terkenal. Kim Himchan . Bang X Him Couple

Note : My first BangHim Fanfic .. Kalo ada yang gag suka ama Couplenya jangan Bash author yah .. Namanya juga imajinasi untuk berkarya , tolong dihargai .. Gomawoo :*

…. Happy Reading ..

" Yah ! Youngguk-shii ! Youngguk-shii irreonaa!" Himchan menundukkan tubuhnya , menggoncang perlahan tubuh namja yang tengah terlelap itu .

" Youngguk-shii! Youngguk-shii!" Kali ini Himchan memutar bola mata indahnya , mendengus kesal karena namja itu tak kunjung bangun . mengerahkan semua tenaganya untuk kembali mengguncangkan tubuh berotot namja itu dengan lebih kencang.

#Sreettt

Mata indah itu membulat sempurna saat dengan tiba-tiba Youngguk menarik tangannya . membuat wajahnya kini hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari wajah terlelap Youngguk . Sepintas senyum terlihat menghiasi bibir Younguk , hembusan napas beratnya menerpa wajah mulus mlik Himchan . Ini pertama kalinya Himchan melihat wajah tenang dan damai namja itu , persis seperti anak kecil yang terlelap .

" Wae ? Apakah wajah ku sangat tampan eum?" Tanya namja itu membuka perlahan matanya dengan senym yang melebar menunjukkan gigi putihnya , Sontak membuat Himchan segera melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Youngguk dan memundurkan langkahnya beberapa centi menjauh dari sosok namja itu.

….. Chapter 4 …

" Kim Haksaeng , silakan kau kembali ketempat duduk mu!" Perintah Park Songsangnim , membuyarkan lamunan Himchan . Segera namja cantik itu berlari kecil kembali menuju tempat duduknya yang berada dibelakang tempat duduk Youngguk .

" Dan kau Bang Haksaeng ! Sampai kapan kau mau diam disana eoh ?! Cepat maju dan kerjakan soal yang ada didepan!" lanjut Park songsangnim , sedangkan sang pemilik nama hanya mengacak surai pirangnya malas . mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap sosok sang guru yang berdiri didepan sana .

Youngguk mendengus kesal , sesekali namja itu mengacak surainya malas karena aktivitas tidur siangnya didalam kelas terganggu oleh sang guru yang menyuruhnya untuk menjawab soal didepan kelas. Namja itu segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya , berjalan malas melangkahkan tungkainya maju kedepan kelas – mengerjakan soal yang diberikan sang songsangnim-

" Yah ! Sebenarnya kira-kira apa yang dia makan dirumahnya eoh?" bisik seorang namja dari arah belakang tempat duduk Himchan. Mengeluarkan suaranya pelan namun masih dapat didengar oleh sosok Himchan yang kini hanya mengerutkan keningnya , menguping percakapan antar dua namja yang berada dibelakangnya

" Eoh , aku juga penasaran apa yang dimakannya dirumah , sampai-sampai otaknya bisa encer seperti itu . Walaupun dia jarang mengikuti pelajaran dan hanya membolos , tapi dia selalu bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang diberikan padanya dengan benar . Dang juga dia selalu mendapatkan peringkat 1 dikelas" Sambung namja lainnya

" Kau benar ! Bahkan dia bisa mengalahkan posisi president Moon yang beradi diposisi peringkat 2"

" Kita benar-benar beruntung memiliki tiga namja itu disekolah kita!"

" Kau benar ! Bang Yongguk , si- berandal yang selalu pergi membolos dan ditakuti semua siswa disekolah , namun selalu mendapat peringkat 1 ! Jung Daehyun , si-playboy yang digilai oleh yeoja-yeoja sekolah lain ! yah walaupun dia sering merampas jatah makanan kita , namun kita patut bangga karena dia , nama sekolah kita menjadi cukup terkenal dikalangan sekolah khusus yeoja ! Dan satu lagi Choi Junhong ! Ahhh dia benar-benar membuat ku gila dengan wajah baby facenya ! Kalau saja Yongguk tidak menganggapnya seperti dongsaengnya sendiri, mungkin aku akan menyatakan cintaku padanya ! Dan sekarang kita mendapatkan sebuah Jackpot ! Kim Himchan !"

" Ahhh , aku benar-benar bersyukur pada eomma ku yang memasukkan ku disekolah ini !"

" Kau benar , Semenjak ada Himchan disekolah ini aku jadi tidak menyukai hari libur! Libur sehari bagiku terasa seminggu!"

Himchan memutar bola matanya malas , memutuskan untuk menyudahi aktivitas mencuri dengarnya. Menghela napasnya sembari menopang dagunya dengan satu tangannya, menatap lurus sosok punggung tegap milik Yongguk yang masih sibuk berkutat dengan soal yang ada dipapan tulis , depan kelas.

" Jongup-ah" Ucap Himchan saat melihat sosok namja itu berlalu disamping tempat duduknya

" Ne ? Waeyo?" Tanya Jongup , menghentikan langkahnya untuk meloneh kearah sang pemanggil

" Apakah kau akan pergi kekantin?"

" Anniya , aku sedang tidak ingin pergi kekantin. Wae?"

" Apakah kau bisa membantu ku mejelaskan tentang pelajaran ini ? aku tidak terlalu mengerti" jawab Himchan mengembungkan pipinya , sembari menunjuk-nujuk coretan yang berada diatas kertas catatannya

" Ne , tentu saja aku bi-" Ucapan Jongup tercekat saat tangan seseorang melingkar tepat dibahunya , membuat sang empunya segera menolehkan pandangannya kearah pelaku yang kini tengah memasang senyum gigi cemerlangnya

" Waeyo ? Ada apa eoh?" Tanya namja bersurai pirang itu , melemparkan tatapannya kearah Jongup dan Himchan secara bergantian

" Sejak kapan kau ada disini Yongguk ? Bukankah tadi kau pergi kekantin?" tanya Jongup , mengerutkan keningnya heran . tak biasanya Yongguk betah berada didalam kelas saat istirahat seperti ini karena biasanya dia akan tidur dirooftop atau memilih untuk mencari masalah dikantin bersama Daehyun yang akan memalak semua makanan siswa-siswa disana.

" Eoh aku sedang malas melihat Dae dan pacarnya bersuap-suapan ria" ucapnya malas , sembari memainkan kuku jari tangan sebelahnya yang menganggur

" Ne ? Pacarnya ? Nuguya ?" Tanya Jongup heran

" Siapa lagi kalau bukan teman kecilnya Yoo Youngjae" Jawabnya datar . Menghempas tubuhnya diatas tempat duduknya dan menatap wajah manismilik Himchan, lekat.

" Mwo ? Sejak kapan mereka pacaran?"

" Aisss Molla ! Kau berisik sekali Moon Jongup!" Dengus Yongguk yang mulai kesal dengan seribu pertanyaan yang dijejalkan padanya

" Hime-ah , kau tambah manis saja semakin hari eoh?"Goda Yongguk dengan watadosnya , sedangkan sang empunya berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan suhu tubuhnya yang entah mengapa mulai memanas , terutama pada bagian kedua pipinya

" Jongup-ah , othe ? Apakah kau ada waktu ?" tanya Himchan , mengalihkan padangannya pada sosok Jongup dan menyambung kembali topic pembicaraannya yang sempat tertunda karena sang penggangu , Bang Yongguk.

" Ah ne , kajja kita keperpustakaan saja ne?"

" Eodiga ?" Tanya Yongguk , menatap bingung kearah Himchan yang kini tengah bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan beralih menatap Jongup , seolah meminta sebuah jawaban.

" Aku akan mengajarkan Himchan"

" Ne ? Mengajarkan ? Arraseo , Serahkan saja pada ku" Ucap Yongguk , menawarkan dirinya dengan pedenya

" Mwo ?" Himchan , namja itu sontak mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar ucapan Yongguk barusan . Dan jangan lupa beserta dengan senyum gigi cemerlang khas Yongguk.

" Bukankah aku peringkat satu dikelas ini ! Kau bisa bertanya pada ku !"

" Shireo! Aku Ingin Joungup saja yang mengajariku" Tolak Himchan , menggelengkan kepalanya cepat .

" President Moon , apakah kau lupa Zelo menunggu mu dikantin dari tadi ?" Tanya Yongguk tiba-tiba , menatap tajam kearah Jongup yang kini nampak mengerjapkan-ngerjapkan kedua matanya , bingung.

" Ne ? Tapi seingat ku , aku tidak memiliki janji dengannya " jawab Jongup dengan polosnya , sontak membuat dirinya mendapatkan death glare sekali lagi dari Yongguk . Seolah mengerti dengan arti tatapan tajam dan aura pembunuh yang mengitarinya , Jongup pun segera menelan mentah-mentah air liurnya . " Ah , ye sepertinya aku memang ada janji dengannya. Mian Himchan , bagaimana jika kau belajar dengan Youngguk saja ? Lagi pula dia lebih pintar dari ku . Anneyong" Lanjut Joungup , melambaikan tangannya untuk segera menghambur pergi keluar dari kelas yang sepi . Menyisakan dua namja disana.

Youngguk tersenyum lebar , menaikkan sebelah alisnya yang membuat Himchan merinding melihatnya . " Othe ? kau mau belajar dimana ? Atau kau mau mencari tempat yang sepi saja eoh ?" Ucapnya menggoda

Himchan memutar bola matanya , menghela napasnya panjang sebelum bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

" Kajja kita pergi keperpustakaan" ucapnya pasrah , melenggang keluar kelas dengan malas , berlawanan dengan Youngguk yang terlihat sangat semangat , mengikuti sosok namja manis itu dari belakang dengan wajahnya yang tak henti menampakkan senyuman bahagianya

( Seungri Library )

Himchan mendengus kesal , tak hentinya namja manis itu meruntuki dirinya sendiri saat ini . Saat dimana mata tajam Yongguk tak hentinya menatap lekat dirinya , seolah meneliti ciptaan tuhan yang begitu indah itu.

" Sampai kapan kau akan melihat ku seperti itu eoh ? Jika kau tidak mau mengajari ku , ya sudah . Aku akan minta Jongup yang mengajari ku !" Dengus Himchan , segera bangkit dari duduknya , namun tercekat oleh sebuah tangan kekar yang menahan tangannya. Sukses menghentikan pergerakannya

" Arraseo , arraseo . Yang mana yang kau tidak mengerti eoh?" tanya Youngguk mulai menampakkan sisi seriusnya . Membuat namja manis bersurai coklat itu kembali mendudukkan bokongnya pada kursi kayu diperpustakkan itu . mendudukkan dirinya kembali disamping sosok Yongguk.

" Igge !" Ucap Himchan . Jemarinya menunjuk-nunjuk beberapa coretan yang terdapat dibuku tebal pelajaran matematikanya .

Iris Youngguk mengikuti pergerakan jemari lentik Himchan . Mengangguk perlahan tanda dia mengerti akan soal yang terdapat dibuku itu . Segera namja itu mengambil pulpen milik Himchan yang tergeletak diatas meja , mengisi lembar kertas kosong itu dengan beberapa coretan disana .

Himchan , namja manis itu terdiam sejenak . Entah mengapa kini wajah serius Yongguk yang tengah mengerjakan soal matematika disampingnya itu lebih menarik dari pada coretan yang dibuat Yongguk diatas kertas putih miliknya . Iris mata indahnya menatap lekat sosok namja bersurai pirang tersebut , menatap dalam hingga bermain dengan alam pikirannya sendiri.

" Othe Hime ? Apakah kau mengerti ?" Tanya Yongguk , mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah Himchan yang kini terlihat tengah asik dengan pikirannya sendiri

" Hime-ah ? Eoh , apakah kau masih disana ?" Yongguk melambaikan tangannya didepan sosok manis itu . Membuat sang empunya tersadar dari aktivitasnya menatap sosok Youngguk dan bermain dengan alam pikirannya.

Himchan , namja manis itu mebulatkan matanya lebar saat kembali tersadar bahwa kini wajah namja yang menghantui pikirannya selama beberapa saat yang lalu hanya berjarak beberapa centi darinya . Membuat tubuhnya merasakan panas seketika terutama pada pipinya , dan juga jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdegup kencang entah kenapa .Himchan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat , sebelum kemudian bangkit dari kursinya . Segera mengayunkan kedua kakinya untuk keluar perpustakaan , meninggalkan sosok Youngguk yang kini tengah menatap bingung sosok punggung jenjang yang menghilang diambang pintu.

Namja manis itu mengayunkan langkahnya kencang , sebelum memilih berhenti sesaat dan menyenderkan tubuhnya pada dingding tembok sekolah yang dingin. Jemarinya mengarah pada dada bidangnya , merasakan detak jantungnya yang perlahan mulai melemah dan kembali normal.

" Othokae ? Maldo andwe" Ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri

Jam pelajaran terakhir akhirnya telah usai , bel yang telah ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya berbunyi . Menandakan kini waktunya untuk pulang kembali kerumah masing-masing , begitu pula dengan sosok namja manis yang kini terlihat tengah sibuk membereskan buku-bukunya untuk dimasukkan kedalam ranselnya.

" Hime , apa kau mau pu-" Ucap namja bersurai pirang itu , membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menatap sosok namja yang duduk dibelakangnya . Namun belum selesai namja itu mengakhiri ucapannya , sang pemilik nama sudah terlebih dahulu bangkit dari tempat duduknya dengan cepat

" Jongup-ah , apakah kau mau pulang ? Kita pergi bersama , ne ?" Ucap Himchan menyela ucapan Yongguk , dan dengan segera namja manis itu berlari mendekati Jongup yang menatap heran kearahnya.

" Kajja kita pergi" Lanjut Himchan , segera menarik tangan Jongup untuk pergi keluar dari kelas . Meninggalkan sepasang iris yang menatap sosok punggung mereka , yang menghilang diambang pintu.

" Hey Youngguk , sampai kapan kau akan diam disini ? kajja kita pulang !" Youngguk mendongakkan kepalanya , menataplekat sosok yang tengah menepuk bahunya kini.

" Eoh , kau pulang saja dengan kekasih mu Dae!" Jawab Youngguk datar. Segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dengan malas, sedangkan namja tampan yang berada dihadapan Yongguk hanya dapat melemparkan pandangannya kekiri dan kekanan sebelum kembali menatap kearah Youngguk , heran.

" Kekasih ku ? Nugu ?" Tanya Daehyun melongo

Youngguk menghela napasnya malas , iris matanya menatap sosok namja berpipi chubby yang sedari tadi berdiri dibelakang Daehyun

" Dia ! Bukankah dia pacar mu ?" Jemari itu menunjuk kearah sosok Youngjae yang berdiri dibelakang Daehyun . Sukses membuat Daehyun dan Youngjae membulatkan mata mereka bersamaan karena terkejut .

" Tadi bukankah kalian asik bermesraan dikantin ? Lagi pula kalian sering pulang dan berangkat kesekolah bersama bukan ? Apakah itu bukan pacaran ? Sudahlah , lebih baik aku pulang sendiri saja . Aku tidak ingin menjadi orang ketiga. Hahahhaah" Tawa yang dipaksakan mengiringi kepergian namja bersurai pirang itu . Melenggang pergi meninggalkan dua sosok Daehyun dan Youngjae dalam keheningan

" Aiisshhh , apa yang sebenarnya namja babo itu katakan ?! Youngjae-ah kajja kita pu-" Daehyun menghentikan ucapannya sesaat , saat membalikkan tubuhnya dan menemukan sosok Yoo Yongjae dengan pipi yang memerah dibelakangnya

" Jae-ah , neo Gwencana ? Kenapa pipi mu memerah seperti itu eoh ? Apakah kau sakit ? Yah , katakan padaku !" Lanjut Daehyun cemas , segera mencakup kedua pipi chubby Yongjae yang semakin memanas dan memerah saat ini karena ulahnya

" DAe Babo !" Dengus Yongjae dalam hati saat merasakan jemari Daehyun menyentuh wajahnya , membuat jantungnya kembali terpacu lebih cepat . Dalam hati Yongjae tak henti meruntukki kebodohan sahabat tampannya itu dalam hal cinta , karena yang dia tahu hanyalah makanan.

.

.

" Himchan-ah , Gwencana ?" Tanya sosok namja dengan mata sipit itu menatap heran kearah Himchan yang sukses mengerutkan keningnya mendengar pertanyaan yang diajukan sang namja

" Waeyo?"

" Anniya , kau nampak aneh . Sepertinya kau menghindari Youngguk" Jawab Jongup , membuat namja manis itu membulatkan matanya sempurna karena tebakan Yongjae seratus persen benar

" Anniya ! Aku tidak menghindarinya !" Dengus Himchan mempoutkan bibirnya kesal

" Arraseo , arraseo , itu adalah urusan kalian , aku tidak ingin mencampurinya . Ah kau tunggu disini sebentar , ne ? Aku sudah berjanji pada Zelo untuk menjemputnya kekelas"

" Kau tunggu disini eoh ?! Jangan kemana-mana , arraseo?" Lanjut Jongup sekali lagi , menyakinkan sekali lagi pada sosok manis itu bahwa dia mendengarkan perintah dari sang president . Sedangkan Himchan hanya menganguk malas sembari memainkan ponsel touchnya

Beberapa menitpun akhirnya berlalu , Himchan sosok namja manis itu kini mulai mendengus kesal karena sosok yang ditunggunya tak kunjung datang . Memasukkan ponselnya kedalam kantong jasnya saat merasa sudah bosan dengan benda elektronik miliknya

" Bukankah kau Kim Haksaeng ?" tanya seorang yeoja disana , memandang lekat sosok namja manis yang kini mendongakkan kepalanya menatap kearah sang pemanggil

" Ne , majayo" jawab Himchan mengangguk pelan . Iris mata itu menatap lekat sosok yeoja muda yang berada dihadapannya , sosok yeoja dengan rambut ikal pirangnya dan jas putih panjang yang membalut tubuhnya , jangan lupa dengan name tag sunhwa yang dipakainya

" Perkenalkan aku guru kesehatan disekolah ini . Aku banyak mendengar cerita tentang mu , dan ternyata mereka semua benar , kau sangat cantik dan manis." Ucap Sunhwa , yeoja yang ternyata adalah guru kesehatan disekolah itu . Tersenyum lebar kearah Himchan

" Ahh , Apakah aku boleh meminta bantuan pada mu?" lanjut yeoja tersebut yang segera dibalas anggukan dari seorang Kim Himchan.

" Mianhaeyo Kim haksaeng , aku merepotkan mu" ucap Sunhwa , merasa menyesal telah membuat namja manis itu harus berkutat dengan beberapa buah meja berdebu yang berada digudang tua belakang sekolah.

" Anniyo , saem" jawab Himchan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya untuk merapikan beberapa meja berdebu disana

" Kau ternyata sangat baik , Gomapta. Dan jangan panggil aku saem , panggil saja aku noona . Aku hanya berbeda beberapa tahun dari kalian" Sunhwa , yeoja yang hanya beberapa tahun berbeda umur dari Himchan itu tersenyum ramah

" Ah , bagaimana jika aku membelikan mu beberapa minuman ? Kau tunggu disini ne ? Aku akan segera kembali" lanjut Sunhwa segera menghambur pergi dari ruangan berdebu dan pengap itu

Himchan , namja manis itu tak lepas menatap sosok mungil sang yeoja yang kini menghilang diambang pintu . " Aku harap dia cepat kembali" Ucap Himchan lirih , sebelum sebuah suara keras terdengar dan suasana didialam ruangan berubah menjadi gelap

#BLAAMMM

Suara pintu gudang yang terbuat dari besi tersebut terdengar tertutup dengan kerasnya , membuat sosok namja cantik itu melonjak kaget dan menatap kearah pintu. Ruangan yang tertutup rapat itu menyulitkan matahari untuk masuk menembus kedalamnya , membuat suasana dalam gudang tersebut menjadi gelap gulita tanpa secercah sinarpun yang masuk .

Himchan , namja manis itu membulatkan matanya lebar , kakinya tiba-tiba terasa lemas seketika saat iris mata indahnya tak dapat menemukan sebuah sinar disana . Menjatuhkan kasar tubuhnya kelantai yang dingin saat kakinya tak kuat menopang tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat saat ini.

" Cho-Chogiyooo ! Songsangnim ! Songsangnim apakah kau diluar?!" Teriak namja manis itu namun nyaris tak terdengar karena suranya yang bergetar hebat, tubuh ringkihnya meringkuk ditempatnya semula . Cairan bening perlahan menetes membasahi pipinya saat ketakutan muncul dipikirannya , sebuah ketakutan akan kegelapan.

" Appa.. Appa … Higkss..Higkss" lirih namja bersurai coklat tersebut , meringkuk dan menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam kegelapan yang membawa luka hatinya kembali menyayat setiap organnya , membuat system pernapasannya sesak dan mengeluarkan keringat dingin dari pelipisnya . Kegelapan yang mengingatkannya saat tersadar dan berada didalam mobil mewah appanya yang jatuh kedasar jurang , beberapa tahun silam. Kecelakaan yang menewaskan sang appa yang sangat disayanginya.

.

.

.

" Yah , Bang Youngguk!" teriak seorang namja dari kejauhan , menghentikan sejenak aktivitas sang pemilik nama untuk menstater motor sportnya

Bang Youngguk , namja itu menolehkan pandangannya kearah dua namja yang kini tengah berlari kearahnya , mengerutkan keningnya malas saat dua namja itu datang mendekat kearahnya . Moon Joungup dan Zelo kini tengah berlari menuju kearahnya

" Wae ? Jika itu tak penting aku tidak akan dengar ! Aku ingin cepat pulang" ucap Yongguk malas

" Yah , apakah kau melihat Himchan ? Aku dan Zelo sudah mencarinya kemana-mana tapi tidak menemukannya ! Apakah dia bersama mu?" Tanya Jongup dengan napasnya yang terengah-engah . Raut wajahnya menunjukkan sebuah keresahan dan dibarengi dengan keringat dingin yang membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya

" Mwo ? Bukankah dia bersama mu ?" Yongguk , irisnya membulat sempurna saat mendengar nama namja cantik itu keluar dari bibir Jongup . Segera Younguk turun dari motornya dan berlari kembali menuju kedalam sekolah , meninggalkan dua sosok namja yang kini tak kalah kebingungan dan cemas seperti dirinya.

" Hyung , kajja kita coba cari lagi ne?" Ucap Zelo tak kalah menatap cemas kedalam iris sipit Jongup

" Arraseo kajja , kita coba cari lagi" Jawab Jongup , mengelus surai biru milik Zelo sebelum kembali melanjutkan mencari sosok namja manis , Kim Himchan .

" Kim Himchan , neo eodiga ?" Tanya Yongguk entah pada siapa , tungkai kakinya mengayun lebih kencang sampai tubuhnya tak sengaja menabrak tubuh bertulang lainnya disana .

" Ackk" Rintih yeoja itu saat tubuh ringkihnya tertabrak oleh tubuh atletis milik Yongguk

" Youngguk? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya yeoja itu , mendongakkan kepalanya menatap sosok yang lebih tinggi darinya

" Itu bukan urusan mu" Ketus Yongguk, kembali melangkahkan kakinya berjalan menuju sebuah taman yang berada dibelakang bangunan tua , Seungri School.

" Youngguk-ah , kau mau kemana ?" Tanya Sunhwa , yeoja yang kini menarik tangan Yongguk untuk tak meneruskan langkahnya

" Lepaskan tangan mu Songsangnim !" Bentak Yongguk , iris matanya menatap tajam wajah cantik Sunhwa , guru kesahatannya.

Namja bersurai pirang itu segera menepis kasar tangan sang songsangnim , dan segera kembali berlari menuju taman belakang , diikuti oleh Sunhwa yang menampakkan raut wajah cemas dan keringat dinginnya

" Higkss .. Higkss .." sebuah suara tangisan tertangkap oleh indra pendengaran Bang Youngguk . Sebuah suara yang berasal dari gudang dekat gedung tua yang tak terpakai .Melangkahkan kakinya perlahan mendekat kearah asal suara yang hampir nyaris tak terdengar lagi olehnya

" Youngguk-ah ! Ka-kau mau apa ?" Tanya Sunhwa , menahan lengan kekar Yongguk untuk tak mendekat lagi kearah gudang , namun sia-sia kekuatan Yongguk lebih besar berkali lipat darinya

#Braakkk

Yongguk , namja itu menendang pintu gudang yang terbuat dari besi itu , sinar matahari segera masuk menerangi isi dalam gudang. Memperlihatkan sosok seorang namja bersurai coklat yang tengah meringkuk ketakutan disamping tumpukkan meja tua yang berdebu

" Kim Himchan !" Teriak Yongguk , segera berlari mendekat kearah sosok namja yang tengah merikuk tersebut

" Kyahhh … Jangan mendekat jebal ! Jebal!" Teriak Himchan disela tangisnya , tangannya memukul-mukul dada bidang milik Yongguk

" Hime tenanglah , ini aku Yongguk eoh , Bang Youngguk . Gwencana . Kau sudah tidak apa-apa" Ucap Youngguk , segera menarik tubuh ringkih Himchan kedalam pelukannya . Memeluk erat tubuh ringkih yang kini tengah bergetar hebat tersebut

" Higksss , Higksss " Lagi , namja manis itu masih menangis dalam pelukan Yongguk yang kini tak henti menenangkannya , mengelus lembut surai coklat sang namja

" Tenanglah Hime , kau sudah bersama ku" Ucap Youngguk memeluk lebih erat tubuh Himchan , dan saat itu juga tubuh Himchan mulai menenang , tak ada lagi getaran dan tangisan yang keluar dari bibir tipis miliknya . Merasa namja manis itu mulai membaik , Yongguk segera merenggangkan pelukannya , mendongakkan wajah Himchan untuk menatap dalam wajah manis milik namja itu , yang kini terlihat berantakan dengan mata indahnya yang membengkak sempurna dan juga hidungnya yang memerah .

" Urri kajja , kita pergi dari sini eum?" Youngguk , namja itu menghapus perlahan sisa air mata yang masih menghiasi pipi lembut Himchan . Tersenyum sebelum menggendong tubuh ringkih Himchan dalam pelukkannya , melangkah membawa tubuh ringkih yang terlihat lemah itu keluar dari dalam ruangan pengap dan gelap tersebut . Untuk sesaat Youngguk menghentikan langkahnya , iris tajamnya menatap sosok yeoja yang kini tengah berdiri diambang pintu gudang tua itu , senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya sesaat sebelum mendekatkan dirinya kearah yeoja tersebut

" Songsangnim , Kali ini aku akan memaafkan mu eoh ? Tapi jika lain kali kau menyakiti Hime ku lagi aku tidak akan memaafkan mu , sekalipun kau adalah seorang yeoja" Bisik Yongguk , tepat ditelinga Sunhwa yang kini membulatkan matanya lebar . Youngguk tersenyum sinis sebelum meninggalkan sosok Sunhwa yang kini mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat

" Wae ? Kenapa kau seperti ini pada ku eoh ?! Kau tahukan jika aku menyukai mu ?! Kau bilang tak seorangpun yang boleh memiliki mu ! Tapi kenapa ?! Kenapa kau bilang namja itu adalah pacar mu ?!" Teriak Sunhwa , sang sosangnim yang tenyata sudah menyimpan perasaan pada Youngguk saat namja itu berada dikelas 1. Hobbinya yang senang berkelahi membuatnya sering keluar masuk ruang kesehatan dan saat itulah sang songsangnim menaruh hati padanya

" Wae Youngguk-ah ? Kau bilang kau menolak ku karena kau tak ingin siapapun memiliki mu ! Tapi kenapa ? Kenapa namja itu boleh memiliki mu ?!" Lanjut Sunhwa , mengeluarkan semua perasaan yang sudah lama dipendamnya

" Kau benar ingin tahu saem? Kenapa aku menolak mu ?" Ucap Youngguk tanpa sedikitpun membalikkan tubuh dan wajahnya untuk melihat sosok yeoja yang berdiri dibelakangnya , dengan menahan tangisannya

" Ne , aku ingin mengetahuinya" Jawab Sunhwa , mengeratkan kepalan tangannya , membuat jemari-jemarinya memutih karena aliran darah yang terhenti

" Karena aku menyukai namja !" Jawab Youngguk datar , sontak membuat Sunhwa dan Himchan yang berada dalam gendongan Youngguk membulatkan mata mereka sempurna. Youngguk kembali mengulas senyumnya sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkan sosok Sunhwa yang kini tengah menangis hebat

.

.

" Aku akan mengantarkan mu pulang" Ucap Yongguk , setelah menaikkan tubuh ringkih Himchan keatas motor sport miliknya .

" Kau sudah siap ? Pegang yang erat eum?" Yongguk menarik kedua tangan Himchan untuk melingkar kannya dipinggangnya , sebelum mulai mejalankan laju kendaraannya pergi menuju rumah sang namja manis , Kim Himchan yang kini tengah menyenderkan tubuhnya pada punggung kekar Yongguk , menenggelamkan kepalanya pada tubuh kekar yang membuatnya merasa nyaman tersebut.

" Jja , kita sudah sampai" ucap Yongguk , menghentikan laju kendaraannya dibarengi dengan tubuh Himchan yang segera turun dari motor miliknya

" Apakah ini rumah mu?" Tanya Yongguk , meneliti bangunan mewah berpagarkan besi tinggi kokoh yang berada dihadapannya , sedangkan sang empunya hanya mengangguk meng-iyakan pertanyaan Yongguk

" Gomawo" ucap Himchan nyaris tak terdengar namun masih dapat terdengar oleh indra pendengaran Yongguk yang memang sangatlah tajam

Youngguk tersenyum simpul , sembari mengacak surai coklat namja manis yang masih menundukkan kepalanya itu

" berikan aku ponsel mu" ucap Youngguk dibarengi dengan Himchan yang mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya , bingung . Youngguk merogok saku jas milik Himchan , mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel touch berwarna putih disana , mengarahkan jemarinya untuk menekan layar ponsel milik Himchan

"Jja , aku sudah mengirimkan numb ponsel mu ke ponsel ku . Jika ada sesuatu seperti tadi lagi kau bisa menghubungi ku eum ? Aku pasti akan melindungi mu Hime" Ucap Yongguk kembali mengacak surai coklat Himchan dengan senyum yang terpatri diwajah tampannya

#Deg

Lagi , Himchan merasakan detak jantungnya , namun kali ini terasa sangat nyaman dan tidak seperti yang sebelumnya , detak jantung yang membuatnya kini merasa ingin menangis dan kembali memeluk erat sosok yang berada dihadapannya itu . Himchan mendongakkan kepalanya , menatap lekat wajah yongguk yang tengah tersenyum kearahnya . Cairan bening kembali mengalir membasahi pipinya , keadaannya saat ini memang sangatlah rapuh karena ingatan tentang masa lalunya .

' Gomapta' ucap Himchan dalam hati , masih menatap lekat sosok Yongguk yang berada dihadapannya

" Eoh , kenapa kau menangis eum ? Uljima Hime-ah" Ucap Yongguk , menghapus cairan bening itu dengan jemarinya

" Jika kau menangis seperti ini aku tidak akan dapat menahan diri ku, kau tahu ? Aku tidak akan tahan untuk tidak mencium bibir merah mu yang membengkak itu ! Jadi berhentilah menangis karena aku akan mencium mu"

" Arraseo , kalau begitu cium aku Bang!" Ucap Himchan disela tangisnya , sontak membuat iris Yongguk yang melebar sempurna , Shock setelah mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari bibir Himchan

" Gomapta Bang Youngguk" Lanjut Himchan , tersenyum manis. Menempelkan bibir merah lembutnya pada bibir milik Yongguk . Mencium cepat bibir namja itu sebelum berlari masuk kedalam rumahnya , meninggalkan Yongguk yang masih tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dialami dan dirasakannya . Sebuah benda kenyal dan lembut yang menyentuh bibirnya.

_TBC? Or End ?

Jangan lupa comment nde , sepatah comment dari readers adalah secercah harapan bagi author untuk melanjutkan FF ini Gomawo *BOW*

Mian kalo banyak Typo de el el .. :D


	5. Chapter 5

Author : Kwon Hee Je

Cast :

Kim Himchan

Bang Yongguk

Jung Daehyun

Choi Junhong aka Zelo

Moon Jongup

Yoo Youngjae

And other , bisa nambah seiring waktu berjalan *cielah*

Warning : Boy X BOY , 17 NC ( Kalo ada ) , Please Don't Copy ! Don't like Don't Read! Jangan salahkan author kalo kalian kenapa-kenapa habis baca ini ea .. LOL

Summary : Bercerita tentang masa-masa sekolah yang diwarnai dengan pertemanan, kenakalan , kekerasan dan juga sedikit intrik-intrik percintaan antara Bang Youngguk seorang pemimpin geng sekolah dengan murid pindahan yang menjadi idola sekolah karena wajah manis dan cantikny selain itu juga karena dia adalah seorang model terkenal. Kim Himchan . Bang X Him Couple

Note : My first BangHim Fanfic .. Kalo ada yang gag suka ama Couplenya jangan Bash author yah .. Namanya juga imajinasi untuk berkarya , tolong dihargai .. Gomawoo :*

…. Happy Reading ..

' Gomapta' ucap Himchan dalam hati , masih menatap lekat sosok Yongguk yang berada dihadapannya

" Eoh , kenapa kau menangis eum ? Uljima Hime-ah" Ucap Yongguk , menghapus cairan bening itu dengan jemarinya

" Jika kau menangis seperti ini aku tidak akan dapat menahan diri ku, kau tahu ? Aku tidak akan tahan untuk tidak mencium bibir merah mu yang membengkak itu ! Jadi berhentilah menangis karena aku akan mencium mu"

" Arraseo , kalau begitu cium aku Bbang!" Ucap Himchan disela tangisnya , sontak membuat iris Yongguk yang melebar sempurna , Shock setelah mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari bibir Himchan

" Gomapta Bang Youngguk" Lanjut Himchan , tersenyum manis. Menempelkan bibir merah lembutnya pada bibir milik Yongguk . Mencium cepat bibir namja itu sebelum berlari masuk kedalam rumahnya , meninggalkan Yongguk yang masih tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dialami dan dirasakannya . Sebuah benda kenyal dan lembut yang menyentuh bibirnya.

_ Chapter 5 _

" Aisshhh , apa yang baru saja kau lakukan Kim Himchan ?!" Teriak namja manis itu frustasi , mengacak surai coklatnya sembari menggulingkan tubuhnya kekiri dan kekanan diatas bed mewahnya . Pikirannya tak henti membayangkan kejadian yang baru saja dibuat oleh dirinya sendiri . Mencium bibir Bang Youngguk , namja yang selama ini dia beri garis hitam dalam hidupnya.

" Aishh , molla ..! Molla ! Molla !" Lanjutnya lagi , kali ini menutupi wajah cantiknya dengan bantal besar yang melebihi ukuran wajahnya sendiri. Bersiap pergi berpetualang menuju alam tidur dan mimpinya .

.

.

" Yha ! Apakah kau tau gossip terbaru pagi ini?" Himchan , namja manis itu mengerutkan keningnya . Mempertajam indra pendengarannya untuk dapat mendengar percakapan beberapa orang yang berkumpul , duduk tak jauh darinya.

" Gossip apa ?" Tanya namja lainnya serempak

" Mereka bilang Bang Yongguk dan Kim Himchan berpacaran!"

" MWOOOOO?!" sontak seruan itu terdengar memecahkan keheningan kelas yang masih terlihat sepi mengingat jam pelajaran pertama belum dimulai

" Yhaa ! kecilkan suara kalian !"

" Ba-bagaimana bisa?! Andewww ! Himchan ku !" rengek sosok lainnya , terlihat frustasi sehingga mengacak surai gondrongnya. Benar-benar mendramatisir suasana

" Molla , tapi Yang aku dengar dari beberapa stakler Himchan , mereka melihat Yongguk sedang menggendong Himchan kemarin . Dan apakah kau tahu ? Mereka pulang bersama dengan berpelukan erat ! "

" Ne ?"

Himchan , namja manis itu segera menutupi wajahnya dengan buku tebalnya , setelah akhirnya memutuskan untuk berhenti mencuri dengar pembicaraan beberapa namja tersebut . Terlalu malu karena dirinya menjadi obyek pembicaraan satu sekolah saat ini.

"Apa kau benar berpacaran dengan Yongguk?" Kali ini suara seorang namja membuat namja manis itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap kearah sang penanya . Yoo Yongjae , namja berpipi chubby itu kini tengah duduk manis tepat dihadapan Himchan , lebih tepatnya dibangku milik Yongguk . Iris kelamnya menatap lekat sosok namja manis bersurai coklat yang berada dihadapannya , seolah sedang mengintrogasinya.

" A-anniya" Himchan menggeleng cepat , namun masih tak dapat menyembunyikan semburat bercak kemerahan dipipinya

" Jeomal?" Tanya Yongjae sekali lagi , menaikkan satu alisnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Himchan yang kini sontak melebarkan irisnya

" Aisshh , mollaaaa!" Himchan , namja itu berteriak frustasi sembari bangkit dari duduknya , melangkahkan tungkai kakinya pergi dari dalam kelas untuk menghindari pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dilemparkan Yongjae padanya.

Namja manis itu mempoutkan bibirnya kesal , beberapa patah kata umpatan dilayangkan dari bibirnya . Meruntuki nasibnya yang kini menjadi bahan gossip didalam kelasnya , seakan tak peduli dengan jalanan yang ada didepannya , namja manis itu asik dengan pikirannya sendiri

#Bruug

" Acckkk" Rintih Himchan , tubuhnya oleng seakan ingin jatuh saat menabrak tubuh kekar lain yang berada didepannya . Beruntung lengan kokoh itu segera melingkarkan tangannya tepat dipinggang Himchan sehingga membuat pantatnya selamat dari merasakan dinginnya lantai sekolah.

Mata indah itu mengerjap sempurna , sosok namja yang melayang dipikiran dari kemarin malamnya kini hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari wajahnya . Hembusan napas berat kini saling menerpa wajah mereka masing-masing

" Neo Gwencana , Hime?" Tanya Yongguk , mengerutkan keningnya heran melihat sosok Himchan yang kelihatannya sangat terburu-buru untuk keluar kelas , sehingga membuat namja manis itu menabrak tubuh kekarnya.

" Ne gwe-gwencanayo" Jawab Himchan terbata-bata , detak jantungnya yang tak teratur membuatnya sulit untuk bernapas saat ini.

" Geurae ? Baguslah . Lain kali hati-hatilah jika ingin berjalan eum?" Yongguk , namja itu perlahan merenggangkan pelukannya pada pinggang ramping Himchan , diarahkannya kini tangannya pada surai coklat namja manis itu. Senyum tak luput menghiasi bibir Yongguk

" Yah ! Kau lihat ?! Kau lihat ?! Bukankah itu berarti mereka benar berpacaran?" Bisik beberapa namja yang ternyata menyaksikan pemandangan gratis didepan kelas mereka. Termasuk Yongjae dan juga Joungup yang kini mengerjapkan mata meraka tak percaya. Secepat itukah Bang Yongguk mendapatkan Himchan ?Setidaknya itulah yang mereka berdua pikirkan.

Yongguk mengalihkan pandangannya kearah asal suara berisik yang diciptakan oleh namja-namja teman sekelasnya , sontak membuat beberapa namja yang tadi berkumpul melihat mereka kini bubar dan sibuk mengerjakan kegiatan mereka masing-masing , seakan tak tahu tentang apa yang baru saja mereka lihat. Yongguk mengerutkan keningnya heran sebelum kembali memutuskan untuk menatap sosok indah yang berada dihadapannya . Sosok Kim Himchan yang kini tengah menundukkan kepalanya dan menahan mati-matian detak jantungnya yang mengakibatkan semburat merah itu kembali muncul pada kedua pipinya . Yongguk terkekeh geli melihat wajah Himchan saat ini , dalam hatinya ingin sekali Yongguk mencium namja manis itu.

" A-aku pergi dulu" Ucap Himchan, sebelum menghambur pergi meninggalkan Yongguk yang tak hentinya melayangkan senyumnya saat menatap punggung jenjang Himchan.

' Kenapa kau manis sekali hari ini eoh?' Tanya Younguk dalam hati . Irisnya menatap lekat sosok yang berlalu dihadapannya itu . Tanpa dia sadari tungkainya telah melangkah ingin mengikuti arah perginya sang namja , namun tercekat saat sebuah tangan mencekram pergelangan tangannya .

Yongguk memalingkan wajahnya , menatap sosok yeoja yang kini tengah menggenggam erat tangannya . " wae ?" tanya Yongguk datar , seulas senyum yang tadi mengembang kini hilang saat melihat sosok yeoja tersebut – Sunhwa-

" Kita perlu bicara Bang Yonguk" Ucap Sunhwa , mendongakkan kepalanya . Menatap serius sosok yang berada dihadapannya . Sedangkan Yongguk hanya dapat menghela napasnya malas sebelum mengikuti sosok yeoja tersebut .

.

.

" Kau belum pulang ?" Tanya namja bermata sipit itu pada sang namja manis yang kini hanya memandang lurus , manatap bangku kosong didepannya.

" Kim himchan-shii?" Lagi , suara Moon Jongup mengintrupsinya , kali ini sukses membuat semua lamunannya buyar

" Ah , ye?" Tanya Himchan kembali , menatap bingung kearah Jongup yang hanya mengerutkan keningnya , tak kalah heran

" Apakah kau memikirkan Bang Yongguk ?"

" Ne-ne ? A-aniya" Himchan membulatkan matanya , tebakan sang president memanglah sangat tepat . Kim Himchan , namja manis itu tak hentinya menatap bangku kosong yang berada didepannya ,bangku milik Bang yongguk yang sedari tadi tak berpenghuni dan hanya meninggalkan sebuah ransel disana tanpa kehadiran sang pemilik.

" Ck , namja itu . Apakah dia mulai membolos lagi?" Tanya Moon President entah pada siapa, iris segarisnya menatap lurus bangku kosong yang berada didepan Himchan.

#Braakk

Suara pintu kelas yang terbuka sukses membuat dua namja yang tertinggal didalam kelas itu menoleh kearah asal suara . Menampakkan sosok namja tampan bersurai kecoklatan yang sedang mengunyah makanannya disana , Jung Daehyun. Namja tampan itu melangkahkan kakinya mendekat kearah Himchan dan Moon Jongup , atau lebih tepatnya kearah bangku kosong milik Bang Yongguk . Tangannya dengan cepat mengambil ransel milik Yongguk dan segera kembali melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas.

" Yah ! Kau mau kemana Dae ?" tanya Jongup , menghentikan sejenak langkah sang namja tampanyang kini menoleh kearahnya

" Bukankah ini sudah jam pulang ? Tentu saja aku akan pulang" Jawabnya enteng , tanpa sedikitpun merasa bersalah karena sama sekali tak menghadiri jam pelajaran hari ini

" Dae-ah" Kini sosok namja manis itu yang mengintrupsi

" ne , waeyo Himchan-shii?" Daehyun , nada suaranya mulai melembut saat mengetahui sang penanya adalah Kim Himchan , namja manis bersurai coklat yang digilai seisi sekolah . Membuat Jongup memutar bola matanya malas , kesal dengan sikap Daehyun yang memang gila dengan namja cantik seperti Kim Himchan .

" Eum …. Chogi , Apakah kau tahu dimana Yongguk?"

" Mianhae aku tidak tahu dimana dia , dia hanya menyuruhku untuk mengantarkan ranselnya kerumahnya memalui pesan singkat ." Jawab Daehyun , mengangkat bahunya sembari memperlihatkan ponsel touchnya , lebih tepatnya pesan yang dikirimkan Yongguk pada ponselnya.

" Wae?" Lanjut Daehyun , mengerutkan keningnya heran

" Anniya , kalau begitu kau pulang saja" Jawab Himchan mengehela napasnya kecewa karena tak mendapatkan jawaban yang diharapkannya

" Arraseo , kalkae" Daehyun , namja itu segera menghambur dan menghilang dibalik pintu kelas . Kembali menyisakan dua sosok namja yang menjadi penghuni terakhir didalam kelas yang sudah kosong tersebut.

" Kau benar memikirkan namja itu?" satu suara sukses memecahkan keheningan yang tercipta didalam kelas yang sepi itu . Membuat sang namja manis bersurai coklat itu mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap sang lawan bicara , Moon Jongup

" Anniya , kajja kita pulang" Ucap Himchan datar . Bangkit dari tempat duduknya , keluar dari kelas untuk pulang kerumahnya . Sedangkan namja sipit bernama Moon Jongup itu hanya mengikutinya dari belakang

" Jongup Hyung!" Teriak seorang namja, sontak membuat sang pemilik nama dan juga Himchan menghentikan langkahnya sejenak untuk menoleh kesumber suara.

" Owh Zelo-ya" Ucap Jongup saat irisnya menangkap sosok namja tinggi bersurai biru yang berjalan mendekat kearah mereka.

" Waeyo?" Tanya Jongup , namun tak segera digubris oleh sosok namja bersurai biru tersebut . Namja itu malah terlihat asik menatap namja bersurai coklat yang berada dibelakang Jongup

" Neo Gwencana ?" Tanya Zelo datar , sedangkan Jongup dan Himchan kini terlihat saling melemparkan tatapan mereka bersamaan

" Kau , Himchan Hyung ! Neo gwencana?" lanjut Zelo , memperjelas kepada siapa pertanyaannya ditujukan. " Aku dengar jika Sunhwa noona yang melakukan itu pada mu"

" Ah ye , gwencanayo" Jawab Himchan . Sedikit risih dengan tatapan yang diberikan oleh Zelo , namja yang menurut Himchan benar-benar sedingin es itu , namun walaupun begitu hati namja itu sangatlah lembut dan dia adalah namja yang paling sering menangis bahkan untuk sesuatu hal yang kecil.

" baguslah kalau begitu . Kau harus berhati-hati dengan yeoja itu ! Dia bahkan pernah membuatku harus menginap diruang ICU !" Ucap Zelo datar , irisnya menatap lurus sosok Himchan yang kini membulatkan matanya tak percaya . " Berhati-hatilah . Dia bisa berbuat nekat selama itu berkaitan dengan Yonguk hyung !" lanjutnya .

Himchan berjalan gontai keluar dari gedung sekolah . Pikirannya kini tak henti memikirkan ucapan Zelo dan juga Yongguk yang menghilang selama pelajaran kedua berlangsung . Langkahnya tercekat , irisnya melebar saat melihat sosok Yongguk dan Sunhwa yang kini tengah berjalan menuju gedung parkir khusus bagi para songsangnim . Himchan mempertajam irisnya , menatap lebih jelas dua sosok yang kini tengah masuk kedalam sebuah mobil merah yang terparkir digedung tersebut , sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan sekolah.

Himchan segera mengayun cepat tungkainya , mengikuti arah pergi mobil merah tersebut sampai didepan sekolah dan selanjutnya memberhentikan taxi untuk mengejar laju mobil merah tersebut.

Sunhwa , yeoja cantik itu menginjak rem mobilnya. Menghentikan laju kendaraannya tepat disebuah apartment mewah tak jauh dari sekolah. Menolehkan sejenak pandangannya untuk menatap namja yang duduk disamping kemudi.

" Kajja kita turun" Ucapnya datar , diikuti oleh Yongguk yang hanya menganggukkan kepalanya malas sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari mobil merah milik Sunhwa.

Yongguk berjalan malas, mengikuti sosok yeoja yang berjalan lebih dahulu didepannya . Masuk kedalam apartment mewah tersebut .

Sunhwa menghentikan langkahnya , membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menatap sosok namja yang berjalan dibelakangnya . Berhenti tepat didepan pintu apartment yang merupakan apartment miliknya.

" Masuklah" Ucap Sunhwa , mempersilakan Yongguk untuk masuk kedalam apartemntnya . Tentunya setelah membukakan pintu apartmentnya.

Yongguk menghela napasnya , memasuki apartment tersebut diikuti oleh Sunhwa yang kemudiansegera menutup pintu apatemntnya . Tak menyadari bahwa sepasang iris tengah menatap kearah mereka dari kejauhan . Kim Himchan , namja itu menghentikan langkahnya ketika dua sosok itu menghilang dibalik pintu kokoh coklat yang berada tak jauh darinya . Irisnya membulat , tangan dan tubuhnya bergetar dengan manic mata yang menampakkan buliran air mata . Mengeratkan tautan jemarinya pada dada bidangnya. Sakit ? Ya , itulah yang namja manis itu rasakan saat melihat dua sosok itu menghilang dibalik pintu . Pikirannya kalut memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukan seorang namja dan seorang yeoja dalam satu ruangan yang kini tengah tertutup rapat.

.

.

" Anja!" Perintah Sunhwa melirik sekilas sofa panjang miliknya yang berada diruang tamu.

Iris Yongguk mengikuti iris mata Sunhwa yang menatap sofa panjang diruangan tersebut . Kakinya melangkah malas menuju sofa , sebelum kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas sofa yang empuk itu .

" Apa yang kau inginkan ?" Tanya Yongguk menatap lekat sosok yeoja yang berdiri dihadapannya . Sosok yeoja yang kini tengah melepas satu persatu helai pakaian yang menutupi tubuh mulus miliknya. Membuat tubuh mulus seputih susu itu terekspos sempurna.

Yongguk mengerutkan keningnya , irisnya tak henti manatap tubuh yang kini terekspos sempurna itu . Menatap sosok itu dari bawah hingga atas sehingga membentuk sebuah lengkungan pada bibirnya.

" Yongguk-ah , bagaimana jika kita membuat kesepakatan eum? Jika kau tak bisa aku miliki , bagaimana jika kau yang memiliki ku ?" Tanya Sunhwa , melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya mendekat kearah Yonguk . Jemari-jemarinya menyentuh lembut wajah tampan Yongguk , menggoda sang empunya agar mencapai puncak birahinya *?* ( apa coba?) * Ditabok*

Sunhwa mendekatkan wajahnya , membuat wajahnya dan wajah yongguk kini hanya berjarak beberapa centi meter , membiarkan deru napasnya menerpa wajah tampan Yongguk yang mengulas senyum simpulnya.

" Miliki aku , Bang Yongguk" Bisik Sunhwa tepat ditelinga Yongguk , sedangkan namja tampan bersurai pirang itu tak lepas menyunggingkan senyumnya .

Seorang namja kini tengah meringkuk didepan pintu kokoh coklat sebuah apartment tersebut . Meringkuk menyembunyikan wajahnya dan juga menahan rasa sesak yang memenuhi dadanya , tetesan air bening itu mengucur bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang bergetar saat ini .

" BBang ….. " Lirih namja itu disela tangisannya.

TBC ? Or Enddd ?

Mian yah kalo jelek , plus ceritanya kemana-mana . Mian banyak typo betebaran dan lain-lain

Keep Comment nde , sepatah comment dari readers adalah secercah harapan bagi author untuk melanjutkan FF ini Gomawo *BOW*


	6. Chapter 6

Author : Kwon Hee Je

Cast :

Kim Himchan

Bang Yongguk

Jung Daehyun

Choi Junhong aka Zelo

Moon Jongup

Yoo Youngjae

And other , bisa nambah seiring waktu berjalan *cielah*

Warning : Boy X BOY , 17 NC ( Kalo ada ) , Please Don't Copy ! Don't like Don't Read! Jangan salahkan author kalo kalian kenapa-kenapa habis baca ini ea .. LOL

Summary : Bercerita tentang masa-masa sekolah yang diwarnai dengan pertemanan, kenakalan , kekerasan dan juga sedikit intrik-intrik percintaan antara Bang Youngguk seorang pemimpin geng sekolah dengan murid pindahan yang menjadi idola sekolah karena wajah manis dan cantikny selain itu juga karena dia adalah seorang model terkenal. Kim Himchan . Bang X Him Couple

Note : My first BangHim Fanfic .. Kalo ada yang gag suka ama Couplenya jangan Bash author yah .. Namanya juga imajinasi untuk berkarya , tolong dihargai .. Gomawoo :*

…. Happy Reading ..

" Yongguk-ah , bagaimana jika kita membuat kesepakatan eum? Jika kau tak bisa aku miliki , bagaimana jika kau yang memiliki ku ?" Tanya Sunhwa , melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya mendekat kearah Yonguk , jemarinya menyentuh wajah tampan Yongguk , menggoda sang empunya agar mencapai puncak birahinya *?* ( apa coba?) * Ditabok*

Sunhwa mendekatkan wajahnya , membuat wajahnya dan wajah yongguk hanya berjarak beberapa centi meter , membiarkan deru napasnya menerpa wajah tampan Yongguk yang hanya mengulas senyum simpulnya.

" Miliki aku Bang Yongguk" Bisik Sunhwa tepat ditelinga Yongguk , sedangkan namja tampan bersurai pirang itu tak lepas menyunggingkan senyumnya .

_ Chap 6 _

Yongguk , namja tampan itu tersenyum menatap dalam manic mata yeoja cantik yang berada dihadapannya . Jemari-jemari panjangnya balas menyentuh wajah cantik Sunhwa yang juga tengah tersenyum sembari menempelkan jemarinya pada bibir Yongguk. Mendekatkan kembali wajahnya sehingga napas itu kembali saling menerpa. Mengelus lembut helai surai panjang kecoklatan Sunhwa .

#Sreettt

Tangan kekar itu menarik dengan cepat tangan milik sang yeoja , menjatuhkan tubuh naked sang yeoja terlentang diatas sofa empuk yang berada diruang tamu itu . Menindih tubuh mulus yeoja itu dengan seulas senyum nakalnya . Menatap lebih dekat wajah cantik Sunhwa yang kini sukses berada dibawahnya .

" Songsangnim , apakah kau pikir dengan ini aku bisa tergoda?" bisik Yongguk tepat disamping telinga Sunhwa yang kini menautkan keningnya . " Mianhae , aku tak memiliki minat dengan tubuh mu!" Lanjutnya , sebelum bangkit meninggalkan sang yeoja yang kini membulatkan matanya sempurna

" Jamkkan ! Berhenti disitu Bang Yongguk !" Teriak Sunhwa , namun hanya dibalas dengan senyum sinis yang mengulas dari bibir seorang Bang Yongguk . Seakan tak peduli , sang namja kembali melanjutkan langkahnya , keluar dari apartment sang yeoja yang kini berteriak frustasi memanggil namanya.

Seorang namja terlihat tengah meringkuk didepan sebuah pintu apartment . Meringkuk menyembunyikan wajahnya dan juga rasa sesak yang memenuhi dadanya , membuat tetesan air bening itu mengucur bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang bergetar.

#Braagg

Suara pintu yang terbuka kasar membuat namja yang tengah meringkuk menyembunyikan wajahnya itu mendongakkan kepalanya , menatap sosok namja yang muncul dari balik pintu dengan matanya yang sembab .

" Hime ? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya namja itu , segera menyamakan posisinya dengan Himchan dan manatap namja itu dengan tatapan cemasnya . Mengusap bulir air mata yang jatuh membasahi pipi mulus sang namja manis yang kini hanya menatap dalam kearahnya.

#Greeb

Yongguk sukses membulatkan matanya saat namja manis itu melingkarkan tangannya pada lehernya , memeluk erat tubuh Yongguk .

" Hikss.. Hikss" Suara tangisan itu kembali terdengar . Suara tangis Himchan yang tengah menenggelamkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher Yongguk

Yongguk terdiam . Pikirannya tak henti memikirkan apa yang membuat namja manis itu menangis dalam pelukannya , dan kini dia tahu alasannya. " Hime…" lirih Yongguk , namun tercekat saat Himchan merenggangkan pelukannya pada tubuh Yongguk dan kini memilih untuk menatap wajah sang namja.

" Antarkan aku pulang Bbang" Lirihnya , mengusap kasar air mata yang jatuh membasahi pipi tirusnya.

" Arraseo . Kajja kita pulang , eum?" Yongguk, namja itu segera membantu tubuh ringkih Himchan untuk bangkit dari posisinya. Jemari mereka saling bertautan erat . Meninggalkan apartment tersebut untuk segera pergi kembali pulang . Tak menyadari jika sosok seseorang tengah berdiri diambang pintu , menatap sosok punggung mereka dengan jemarinya yang tengah mengepal kuat.

" Gomawo sudah mengantarkan ku" ucap Himchan , melepaskan perlahan tautan jemarinya pada jemari pemuda tampan bersurai pirang tersebut. Membalikkan tubuhnya dan membiarkan pemuda bersurai pirang itu menatap lekat punggung jenjangnya , masuk kedalam rumahnya.

" Hime-ah" Langkah itu tercekat saat sebuah tangan kekar menggenggam kuat tangannya.

Himchan membalikkan tubuhnya kembali menatap sosok yang kini berada dihadapannya dengan mata indahnya yang kini terlihat sayu.

" Tentang hal yang terjadi diapartemnt tadi …."

" Arraseo , aku percaya pada mu" Ucap namja manis itu menyela ucapan Yongguk . Dua namja itu kini terdiam saling menatap dalam manic mata masing-masing, seolah mencari suatu kepastian didalamnya.

" Gomawo" balas Yongguk , memecah keheningan diantara mereka . Menyunggingkan senyumannya sembari mengelus lembut surai coklat namja manis dihadapannya. " Besok aku akan menjemput mu , ne ?" lanjutnya , segera dijawab dengan seulas lengkungan indah yang terbentuk dari bibir cherry milik Himchan .

#Yeah , B.A.P Let's Go.

Raedy To Fly , Nawana modu Up and Down ~~~~

Alunan dering ponsel itu terdengar dibarengi dengan Yongguk yang segera merogok kedalam kantong jasnya , mengambil ponselnya miliknya dengan malas. Irisnya menatap datar layar ponselnya , menunjukkan nama Jung Daehyun disana.

" Yeoboseyo" jawab Yongguk malas , mengarahkan ponselnya tepat disamping telinganya

" Yah ! Neo eodiya ?! Cepat kau pulang ! Eomma mu hampir saja membunuh ku dengan panci dan pisau yang berada ditangannya! Palli !" Runtuk Daehyun terdengar sedikit melemahkan suaranya , mungkin namja itu kini tengah bersembunyi disuatu tempat untuk menghindari amukan eomma Yongguk yang mengetahui hanya ransel anaknya-lah yang kembali kerumah.

" Aisshh , arraseo ! Aku kesana sekarang !" Jawab Yongguk segera memutuskan panggilan ponselnya .

" Hime, kau masuklah kedalam , eum ? Aku harus segera pergi . Kalkae" Yongguk mengacak surai kecoklatan itu , sebelum pergi mengayunkan langkahnya dengan cepat . Meninggalkan sosok namja manis yang kini menatap punggungnya lekat.

' Apa yang sebenarnya aku rasakan? Kenapa saat melihat punggungnya yang menjauh hati ku terasa sakit? Apakah aku menyukainya ?' Tanya Himchan pada dirinya sendiri . Irisnya tak lepas menatap sosok yang menjauh tersebut

' Appa , apakah aku boleh menyukainya ? Menyukai seorang namja?' lanjutnya.

.

.

( Seungri School )

" Apakah kau kedinginan ?" Tanya Yongguk , saat meliat jemari Himchan yang memutih saat turun dari motor sport miliknya.

" Eum , aku memang cepat kedinginan" Jawab Himchan , menatap jemari-jemarinya dengan raut wajah datarnya

" Jja , kemarikan tangan mu" Yongguk segera mengambil tangan namja manis itu , menautkan jemarinya pada jemari-jemari lentik milik Himchan untuk kemudian dimasukkannya dalam kantong jasnya. " Othe ? Dengan begini jadi hangat kan?" Tanya Yongguk menampakkan senyum gigi cemerlangnya , sementara Himchan tersenyum simpul membalas pertanyaan Yongguk . Hangat , itulah yang namja manis itu rasakan , tautan jemari Yongguk yang menyalurkan rasa hangat pada tubuhnya hingga masuk kedalam setiap sel organ tubuhnya. Menyalurkan rasa hangat saat musim semi tengah berlangsung.

" Yah ! Yah ! yah ! Apakah kau percaya sekarang ?! Mereka benar-benar berpacaran !" Suara berisik itu mewarnai suasana pagi di Seungri High school . Semua mata kini menatap mengekor sosok dua namja yang tengah berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah dengan jemari mereka yang saling bertaut , berjalan santai menuju kantin sekolah tanpa menghiraukan suara berisik yang menjadikan mereka bahan topic panas dipagi hari

"Apakah mereka kini memutuskan untuk memberitahu public tentang hubungan mereka? Mereka bahkan pergi kesekolah bersama-sama!" kini giliran beberapa namja lainnya yang berada didalam kantin . Mengiringi kedatangan dua sosok namja yang menjadi topic hangat itu di dalam kantin sekolah

" Mereka pasti akan menjadi pasangan yang paling populer disekolah ini!" lanjut namja lainnya . Sedangkan seorang namja kini tengah menautkan keningnya saat mendengar pembicaran antara segerombolan namja yang duduk dibangku sebelahnya itu . Jung Daehyun namja tampan yang tengah asik menyantap makanan yang berada dihadapannya kini terdiam sesaat , menolehkan pandangannya untuk menatap sosok namja yang berada disampingnya dan juga yang berada dihadapannya secara bergantian , seolah ingin bertanya tentang apa yang kini sedang dibicarakan oleh seisi sekolah.

" Sebenarnya mereka sedang membicarakan apa , eoh ? Apakah hanya aku yang ketinggalan gossip disekolah kita?" tanya namja itu menatap bergantian tiga namja yang berada disekelilingnya . Yoo Yongjae , Moon Joungup dan Choi Junhong , tiga namja yang kini hanya mengangkat pundak mereka malas . Seolah juga tak tahu menahu dengan apa yang menjadi topic hangat para siswa sekolah mereka , sampai saat dua sosok namja yang mereka kenal datang mendekat kearah mereka .

Jung Daehyun , Moon Jongup dan Yoo Youngjae , tiga namja itu nampak membulatkan mata mereka lebar dengan bibir mereka yang membentuk bulatan sempurna saat mengetahui siapa yang ternyata menjadi bahan pembicaraan satu sekolah pagi ini. Namun tidak untuk Choi Junhong , namja bersurai biru itu hanya menatap malas dua sosok namja yang kini mendekat kearah mereka dengan jemari yang saling bertaut.

" Kau mau pesan apa , Hime ? Kau duduklah , aku akan pergi memesankannya untuk mu" Tanya Yongguk pada namja manis yang kini sukses mendudukkan dirinya dibangku yang sama dengan tiga namja yang membulatkan matanya dan satu namja yang menatap datar tanpa ekspresi kearahnya.

" Aku ingin ice Americano" Jawab Himchan , segera dibalas dengan anggukan tanda mengerti dari Yongguk . Melenggang pergi meninggalkan Himchan yang kini menatap aneh kumpulan namja didepannya.

" wa-wae ? Kenapa kalian menatap ku seperti itu?" Tanya Himchan risih dengan tatapan bulat yang diberikan Daehyun , Yongjae dan juga Jongup padanya .

" Yah , Himchan-shii ! Neo ? Neo ? Apakah kau benar berpacaran dengan Yongguk ?! Jadi yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan seisi sekolah ini adalah kau dan Yongguk !" Suara teriakan itu sukses membuat namja cantik bersurai coklat itu menutup kedua telinganya akibat teriakan Daehyun yang memang super duper kuat itu , teriakan yang dapat membuat kaca diseluruh sekolah ini pecah berkeping-keping . * Lebay , ditabok Dae*

" Mwo ? Jadi kau benar berpacaran dengan Yongguk ?" Kini giliran namja berpipi chubby yang duduk disamping Daehyun yang melemparkan pertanyaannya . Menatap tajam namja manis yang duduk disampingnya itu

" Anni, Kita tidak berpacaran . Dia tidak menyatakan perasaannya pada ku atau bahkan meminta ku menjadi kekasihnya. Jadi kita tidak bisa dibilang berpacaran" Jawab Himchan malas , menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya . Membuat bibir merah itu mengerucut diiringi dengan kedua pipinya yang mengembung lucu

"Kau akan menjadi perawan tua jika seperti itu hyung" Himchan , namja manis itu mengerutkan keningnya . Melayangkan deathglarenya pada sosok namja bersurai biru yang duduk disamping Joungup.

"Mwo ? Siapa yang kau bilang akan menjadi perawan tua eoh ?!" Pekik Himchan tak terima

" Himchan-ah , kecilkan suara mu. Semua orang dikantin ini bisa mendengarkan mu" Jongup , namja sipit itu mencoba menenangkan sosok namja manis bersurai kecoklatan itu. Mengingatkan pada sosok itu jika suaranya dapat terdengar oleh siswa lain dan mungkin akan menjadi bahan gossip baru disekolah .

" Yongguk hyung bukanlah tipe yang akan menyatakan perasaannya dan meminta seseorang untuk menjadi pacarnya . Jadi jika kau menunggunya seperti itu , kau akan menjadi perawan tua" lanjut zelo datar , kembali menyeruput minuman milk shakenya tanpa peduli sosok namja manis itu tengah menatap tajam kearahnya.

" Eoh , kau bilang seperti itu seperti kau tahu saja ! Atau jangan-jangan kau sendiri sudah tidak perawan ?!" Balas Himchan tak mau kalah . Sontak membuat semburan minuman membanjiri bangku itu . Moon Jongup dan Yoo Yongjae , dua namja itu sontak menyemburkan minumannya saat mendengarkan ucapan yang dilontarkan Himchan . Sedangkan namja bersurai biru kelam itu nampak segera melayangkan tatapan membunuhnya

"Ohuk… Ohuk .. Yongjae-ah , to-tolong aku.. Aku tersedak .. " Ucap Daehyun , meminta pertolongan pada sosok namja yang tengah duduk disampingnya saat satu ekor paha ayam sukses menyangkut ditenggorokannya karena ucapan Himchan.

" Yah , neo gwencana?" Yongjae segera menatap khawatir kearah sahabatnya itu , memukul punggung Daehyun , berharap agar paha ayam itu dapat keluar dari tenggorokannnya.

" Eoh , kalian sedang apa ? Apakah aku ketinggalan sesuatu?" Tanya Yongguk , mengerutkan keningnya saat mendapatkan bangku kantin yang tadinya rapi kini telah berantakan seperti terkena angin puting beliung . Irisnya menatap bingung satu persatu namja yang berada dibangku tersebut , termasuk menatap Daehyun yang kini masih sibk dengan urusan tersedak tulang ayamnya.

Himchan mendengus kesal , menendang asal benda-benda yang dilaluinya saat pikirannya melayang memikirkan ucapan Zelo . Mendudukkan pantatnya pada sebuah kursi kayu yang berada ditaman belakang sekolah . Menyegarkan pikirannya dengan membiarkan angin musim semi menerpa wajah cantiknya , menikmati setiap aroma dedaunan kering yang terbawa oleh hembusan angin musim semi.

" Chukkae " suara itu terdengar mengusik keheningan yang tercipta. Membuat namja manis bersurai kecoklatan itu menolehkan pandangannya , menatap sosok seorang yeoja yang kini tengah mendekat kearahnya – Shunwa-

" Ku dengar dari siswa-siswa lain kau dan Yongguk berpacaran" lanjutnya , memasang seulas senyuman yang tak satupun tahu arti dibalik senyumannya.

Sunhwa , yeoja itu berjalan lebih mendekat kearah Himchan , ikut mendudukkan tubuhnya disamping namja manis itu . Iris tajamnya meneliti setiap detail wajah indah namja bersurai coklat yang berada disampingnya . " Jika dilihat dari manapun kau memang cantik. Pantas Yongguk menyukai mu" ucapnya , jemari-jemari lentiknya bergerilya mengelus wajah mulus Himchan . " Geundae , Aku tidak akan melepaskannya untuk mu ! Jika aku tak bisa memilikinya , maka tak ada yang akan bisa memilikinya , termasuk kau !" Tawa renyah yeoja itu terdengar disambut dengan rintihan yang keluar dari bibir Himchan saat kuku panjang Sunhwa menusuk kedalam , menggores kulit wajahnya yang mulus

" Permainan akan segera dimulai , Kim Himchan!" Lanjut yeoja itu tersenyum sinis , melepaskan cengkraman jemarinya yang tertanam pada kulit wajah Himchan sebelum akhirnya bangkit dan pergi meninggalkan sosok Himchan yang kini menahan rasa ketakutannya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya lebih keras.

.

.

" Aisshhh !Kenapa hari ini sangat membosankann, eoh?!" Teriak namja itu entah pada siapa , berteriak dengan kerasnya sembari menghempaskan tubuhnya pada lantai rooftop yang cukup dingin

" Berhentilah mengeluh hyung . Kau bisa membuat ku mendadak kehilangan indra pendengaran ku" Dengus namja bersurai biru yang kini tengah menyenderkan tubuhnya dipagar pembatas rooftop yang kokoh

" Lagi pula bukankah kau bilang kau tidak akan bolos lagi ? Kenapa kau sekarang membolos lagi ? Dan yang lebih parah kenapa kau memaksa ku untuk ikut membolos bersama mu ?!"

" Hahhaha .. Mianhae , mianhae . kau tahukan aku sangat bosan mendengarkan ocehan park Songsangnim . Bahkan dia tidak mengijinkan ku untuk menatap wajah Hime-ku walau semenit saja. Aissh , itu benar-benar membuat ku sangat frustasi" Yongguk , namja itu mengacak surai pirangnya frustasi . Mebayangkan Park Songsangnim yang tak memberikannya kesempatan untuk menatap wajah cantik namja yang duduk dibelakangnya itu benar-benar membuatnya depresi.

" Yah ! Daehyun eodiseyo ?" Tanya Yongguk , tanpa melepas pandangannya pada layar ponsel miliknya nyang entah sejak kapan berada digenggaman tangannya

" Dia sedang dikantin untuk mengisi perutnya Hyung , wae ?"

" Kajja kita cari dia" Yongguk segera bangkit dari posisi tidur malasnya . Senyum mengulas dari bibirnya , sontak membuat namja bersurai biru itu mengerutkan keningnya heran. " Aku baru saja mendapat pesan dari kelompok sekolah elit itu untuk mengajak berdamai , mereka menunggu kita dibawah jembatan sungai Han" lanjutnya

" Ne ? Ta-tapi Hyung"

" Kajja" Yongguk segera menarik tangan Zelo , membuat namja manis itu mau tak mau ikut pergi bersamanya untuk mencari Daehyun yang sedang mencari mangsanya dikantin sekolah.

" Aisshh , namja ini selalu saja seperti itu" Himchan , namja manis itu menolehkan pandangannya kearah asal suara yang berasal dari bangku belakang. Yoo Yongjae , namja itu tengah mendengus kesal menatap bangku yang berada disebelahnya sembari mengembungkan pipi chubbynya

" Waeyo?" tanya Himchan

" Ah , anniya . Sepertinya Dae tidak akan kembali kesekolah . Dia menyuruh ku untuk mengantarkan ranselnya dan ransel Yongguk kerumahnya" Himchan mengangguk pelan , seolah mengerti dengan penjelasan yang diberikan namja berpipi chubby itu . Mengalihkan kembali perhatiannya pada bangku kosong yang berada dihadapannya. Entah apa yang melanda pikirannya saat ini , rasa cemas itu sedikit menggangunya , membuatnya tak dapat berkonsentrasi dalam jam pelajaran

" Himchan , kau tidak pulang?" Tanya Jongup yang kini mengintrupsinya . Membuyarkan semua lamunan negatifnya

" Ah , ye . Tapi sepertinya aku akan menunggu Yongguk saja " jawab Himchan

" Wae ? Bukankah Yongjae bilang dia dan Daehyun tidak akan kembali kesekolah hari ini?"

" Molla , tapi perasaan ku tidak enak Jongup-ah" ucap Himchan mengarahkan jemarinya untuk mengelus dada bidangnya , irisnya kembali menatap lekat bangku kosong yang berada didepannya.

" Hyung ! Apakah kau yakin sekolah elit itu mengajak kita berdamai? Sepertinya ada yang janggal hyung" ucap namja tinggi bersurai biru kelam tersebut . Merasakan suatu kejanggalan yang terjadi saat ini. Mencoba memperingati namja bersurai pirang yang masih terus berjalan didepannya. Menuju jembatan bawah sungai Han.

" Kurasa Zelo ada benarnya , sepertinya ada yang aneh" sambung Daehyun yang juga merasakan suatu kejanggalan yang terjadi . Langkah mereka sontak terhenti , saat iris itu menangkap beberapa kumpulan namja berbadan kekar tengah menunggu mereka dibawah jembatan . Kumpulan namja tanpa seragam dengan badan kekar yang tengah memegang tongkat baseball ditangannya , tersenyum sinis menatap kearah mereka bertiga dari kejauhan.

" Sial ! Kita terjebak" Dengus Yongguk . " Dae-ah ! Kau bawa Zelo pergi dari sini eoh ?! Aku yang akan mengurusi mereka! Cepat !" Teriak Yongguk yang segera mendapat anggukan dari namja berparas tampan tersebut

" Kajja Zelo-ya!" Daehyun segera menarik tangan Zelo , menarik namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu dengan cepat . Mengayunkan langkahnya meninggalkan Yongguk dan membawa Zelo pergi ketempat yang lebih aman.

Langkah Daehyun terhenti saat merasakan dirinya dan Zelo sudah pergi sedikit jauh dari tempat itu . membalikkan badannya untuk menatap sosok namja yang berada dibelakangnya dengan deru napasnya yang tidak teratur.

" Zelo-ya , kau pergilah mencari bantuan eoh ? Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Yongguk sendiri , arraseo?!" Zelo , namja bersurai biru kelam itu mengangguk mengerti . Segera melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat meninggalkan sosok Daehyun yang menatap punggungnya tegapnya.

" Hahahaha .. Mau lari kemana lagi kau eoh?" Daehyun kembali membalikkan tubuhnya , mengelap kasar keringat dingin yang jatuh membasahi bibir sexynya.

" Sial!" Dengus namja tampan itu. Saat irisnya menangkap beberapa sosok namja berbadan besar yang kini sudah berada dihadapanya , namja yang tak disadarinya ternyata ikut mengejarnya dan Zelo .

TBC ? or End ?

.

.

Gomawoo yah untuk para readers yang udah mau review , author jadi terharu .. huhuhu .. * elap ingus dibaju Yongguk , Hug Himchan eomma * Hahahhahah ..

Sekali lagi jangan lupa untuk review nde , sepatah comment dari readers adalah secercah harapan bagi author untuk melanjutkan FF ini Gomawo *BOW*

#Mabok Hurricane … XD


	7. Chapter 7

Author : Kwon Hee Je

Cast :

Kim Himchan

Bang Yongguk

Jung Daehyun

Choi Junhong aka Zelo

Moon Jongup

Yoo Youngjae

And other , bisa nambah seiring waktu berjalan *cielah*

Warning : Boy X BOY , 17 NC ( Kalo ada ) , Please Don't Copy ! Don't like Don't Read! Jangan salahkan author kalo kalian kenapa-kenapa habis baca ini ea .. LOL

Summary : Bercerita tentang masa-masa sekolah yang diwarnai dengan pertemanan, kenakalan , kekerasan dan juga sedikit intrik-intrik percintaan antara Bang Youngguk seorang pemimpin geng sekolah dengan murid pindahan yang menjadi idola sekolah karena wajah manis dan cantikny selain itu juga karena dia adalah seorang model terkenal. Kim Himchan . Bang X Him Couple

Note : My first BangHim Fanfic .. Kalo ada yang gag suka ama Couplenya jangan Bash author yah .. Namanya juga imajinasi untuk berkarya , tolong dihargai .. Gomawoo :*

…. Happy Reading ..

Langkah Daehyun terhenti saat merasakan dirinya dan Zelo sudah pergi sedikit jauh dari tempat itu . membalikkan badannya untuk menatap sosok namja yang berada dibelakangnya dengan deru napasnya yang tidak teratur.

" Zelo-ya , kau pergilah mencari bantuan eoh ? Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Yongguk sendiri , arraseo?!" Zelo , namja bersurai biru kelam itu mengangguk mengerti . Segera melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat meninggalkan sosok Daehyun yang menatap punggungnya tegapnya.

" Hahahaha .. Mau lari kemana lagi kau eoh?" Daehyun kembali membalikkan tubuhnya , mengelap kasar keringat dingin yang jatuh membasahi bibir sexynya.

" Sial!" Dengus namja tampan itu. Saat irisnya menangkap beberapa sosok namja berbadan besar yang kini sudah berada dihadapanya , namja yang tak disadarinya ternyata ikut mengejarnya dan Zelo .

_Chap 7_

" Himchan-ah , kau yakin tidak akan pulang bersama kita?" Tanya Jongup memastikan sekali lagi mengingat saat ini hanya tersisa dirinya , Yongjae dan namja manis itu saja didalam kelas , sedangkan sosok namja manis itu hanya nampak menggeleng lemah menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Jongup, sang president kelas.

" Anniya , kalian pergilah dulu ."

" Tidak tanpa mu Kim Himchan" Yongjae , namja berpipi cubby itu kini sukses mendudukkan bokongnya pada bangku milik Bang Yongguk yang tepat berada didepan bangku Himchan , namja manis yang memilih mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya.

"Sepertinya hari ini aku juga harus terlambat pulang kerumah" sambung Jongup tersenyum simpul menatap dua sahabatnya yang kini malah mengerutkan keningnya , menatap Jongup dengan tatapan ' Apa maksud mu?'

" Wae ? Kenapa kalian menatap ku seperti itu ? Bukankah aku adalah president dikelas ini ? Mana mungkin aku membiarkan dua anak buah ku yang manis ini berdiam didalam kelas sendiri? Bagaimana jika ada yang mencoba berbuat nekat pada kalian ?" lanjutnya dengan memasang wajah serius dan menggebu-gebu , membuat dua sosok uke manis itu hanya dapat memutar bola mata mereka malas.

#Braaaggg

Keheningan yang tadinya tercipta didalam kelas yang sunyi itu akhirnya pecah saat suara pintu kayu yang terbuka dengan kerasnya membuat terkejut tiga penghuni kelas tersebut. Choi Junhong , namja tinggi dengan surai biru kelamnya tersebut membuka kasar pintu kayu kelas sonbaenya ,kelas sonbaenya yang tak lain adalah Jongup , Yongjae dan Kim Himchan . Dibukanya pintu kayu tersebut dengan sisa tenaganya yang masih tersisa .

Napas yang tersengal-sengal dengan keringat yang mengalir membasahi seragam sekolahnya membuat namja manis itu terlihat tak seperti biasanya . Jika biasanya Zelo , namja manis bersurai biru kelam tersebut sangat memperhatikan penampilan dan kerapiannya maka saat ini semua itu jauh dari kesan dirinya . Bajunya yang compang camping dengan surainya yang terlihat berantakan seperti terkena angin putting beliung benar-benar membuatnya terlihat berbeda dan bahkan sukses membuat tiga namja yang berada didalam kelas itu membulatkan mata mereka menatap sosok dirinya yang berantakan.

" Jongup hyung ! Yongjae Hyung ! Himchan Hyung ! Hosh..hoshh" Zelo , namja itu kembali menarik napasnya dalam . Mengaturperlahan napasnya untuk dapat menyelesaikan beberapa kalimat terakhirnya *?*

" Wae Zelo-ah?" Tanya Yongjae, dengan segera menghampiri sosok Zelo yang berada diambang pintu kelas mereka

" Da-Dae hyung dan Yo-yongguk hyung berada dalam bahaya , Hyung ! " Lanjut Zelo saat dirasanya pasokan udaranya dalam paru-parunya telah terisi kembali sehingga kini mempermudahnya menyelesaikan kalimat terakhirnya . Iris hitam kelam namja tinggi itu menatap sosok Yongjae yang tengah membulatkan matanya lebar dengan tatapan meminta pertolongan sesegera mungkin.

" Mwo ? Kau bilang apa ?" Jongup , namja sipit yang tadinya duduk malas diatas meja itu kini bangkit dan mulai menghampiri namja bersurai biru , honbae yang diam-diam dia sukai

" Aisshh ! Kita bertiga terjebak Hyung ! Palliwa kalian harus menyelamatkan Dae hyung dan juga Yongguk hyung ! Mereka sekarang sedang berada dipinggir sungai han dengan preman-premanyang mungkin akan membunuh mereka !" Dengus Zelo , kesal atas reaksi hyung-hyungnya yang malah terdiam dan menjejalinya dengan beberapa pertanyaan yang tak penting menurutnya. Padahal saat ini dua hyungnya yang lain tengah memerlukan bantuannya .

" Nee ? Kau bilang apa ?" Tanya Jongup sekali lagi , membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Jangan salahkan dia bertanya sekali lagi , karena otaknya yang memang sedikit lambat .

" Owh Jebal hyung , ini bukan saatnya kau bertanya-tanya lagi ! Kita harus segera menyelamatkan Dae hyung dan Yongguk hyung !"pinta namja bersurai biru kelam itu , berusaha untuk menghentikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tak penting yang menjejalinya .

" Jongup-ah , palliwa kita harus menyelamatkan mereka" kini giliran Yongjae , namja berpipi chubby itu yang mengintrupsi namja sipit yang merupakan ketua kelasnya . Dari raut wajahnya dapat dilihat bahwa namja manis dengan pipi chubby itu tengah dideru rasa khawatir yang sangat dalam saat ini , terutama saat mendengar nama Daehyun ikut didalamnya .

" Arraseo , arraseo . Aku tahu kalian menghawatirkan mereka , tapi kita tidak boleh gegabah ! Jika kita menggunakan otot aku yakin kita akan kalah mengingat jumlah mereka !"

" Lalu bagaimana ?" Tanya Yongjae tak sabar , pikirannya kini benar-benar kalut saat memikirkan Jung Daehyun , sahabatnya yang diam-diam dia cintai itu kini dalam bahaya

" Kita harus memakai otak kita guys " jawab Jongup , mengetuk-ngetuk keningnya dengan satu jemarinya , membuat pose berpikir. " Kajja , kita bersiap untuk membuat rencana untuk misi kali ini" lanjut Jongup sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya kebelakang , mengedarkan pandangannya pada seluruh sudut kelas yang kosong seperti mencari sesuatu yang hilang

" Eoh ? Kemana perginya Himchan ?" Tanya namja sipit itu saat dua irisnya bahkan tak menemukan sosok manis yang tadi tengah duduk diam dibangkunya.

" eh ?" sahut Yongjae dan Zelo bersamaan . Sadar bahwa sosok namja manis itu telah menghilang bagai ditelan bumi

" Aishh ! Hyung paliwaa , kita harus menyelamatkan mereka sebelum terlambat ! Aku yakin Himchan hyung pasti sedang menuju kesana !" ucap namja bersurai biru kelam tersebut , segera mendapat anggukan tanda mengerti dari Jongup.

.

.

.

Himchan , namja manis itu mengayunkan langkahnya dengan sekuat tenaga . Pikirannya saat ini hanya tertuju pada satu sosok yang sedari tadi menghantui pikirannya , dan ternyata benar firasat buruk itu benar-benar terjadi . Mengayunkan lebih kencang langkah yang membawanya menuju tepi sungai han , tempat yang Zelo sebutkan . Ini pertama kalinya sosok namja manis itu mengayunkan langkah kakinya , berlari menerobos jalanan tanpa menghiraukan keringat yang menetes membasahi tubuhnya . Biasanya dia sangat benci dengan hal yang berbau olahraga , dan bukankah berlari termasuk salah satu olah raga?

" Hosh .. Hoshh.." Suara deru napas itu lolos dari bibir mungil milik Himchan saat ayunan langkah itu akhirnya mulai melamban dan terhenti sejenak. Dua irisnya menangkap sosok seorang namja yang tengah tergeletak direrumputan gersang tak jauh darinya , dengan keadaan yang bisa dibilang jauh dari baik-baik saja. Luka lebam , gores dan cairan kental merah menghiasi tubuh dan wajah tampan namja itu . Jung daehyun , namja tampan tersebut terlihat tergolek tak berdaya diatas rerumputan gersang dengan sesekali merintih menahan rasa sakit yang mengoyak tubuhnya

" Daehyun-shi!i" Pekik Himchan , segera menghampiri sosok tersebut dengan wajahnya yang menampakkan raut wajah cemas dan khawatir.

" Him-himchan?" Tanya namja tampan tersebut, memaksa sekuat tenaga agar dua kelopak matanya itu terbuka . Ditatapanya sosok namja manis yang berada dihadapannya itu dengan irisnya yang terlihat sayu

" Neo gwencana ?" tanya Himchan , jemarinya bergelirya menyentuh kulit wajah tampan milik namja tersebut

" Himchan-shii , nan othokae ? Aku harus bagaimana ?" Tanya namja tersebut sedangkan sang pemilik nama hanya mengerutkan keningnya heran . Perasaan bingung itu kini berkecambuk dihati Daehyun . Apakah dia harus mengirim Himchan pada Yongguk saat ini ? Menunjukkan lokasi Yongguk dan membuat namja manis ini juga terlibat dalam bahaya dan berakhir sepertinya ? Atau berbohong dan melarang namja manis ini menuju lokasi Yongguk? Namun bagaimana dengan Yongguk ? Bukankah namja itu memerlukan bantuan seseorang?

" Apa maksudmu Daehyun-shii?"

' Mianhae Kim Himchan , tapi aku rasa Yongguk saat ini benar-benar membutuhkan bantuan' ucap namja tampan itu dalam hati. Jung Daehyun , namja tampan itu mengepal erat jemari-jemarinya , menelan liurnya perlahan sebelum kembali menatap sosok namja manis itu dengan tatapan sayunya

" Himchan-shii , Pergilah! Yongguk , Dia lebih memerlukan bantuan saat ini"

Himchan namja manis itu melebarkan dua iris indahnya . Mengangguk perlahan sebagai tanda bahwa dia mengerti dengan perintah namja tampan tersebut . Bangkit dari posisi bersimpuhnya dan mengayunkan kembali langkahnya meninggalkan sosok Daehyun yang kembali terbaring lemas diatas rerumputan gersang dan menutup kedua matanya sejenak.

#Buuughhh

Suara keras hantaman benda tumpul itu mewarnai suasana sepi dibawah jembatan, pinggiran sungai han tersebut . Bercak kemerahan kental terlihat berceceran disatu tempat , tempat dimana seorang namja tengah tergeletak tak berdaya diatas tanah berbatu.

" Cih ! Hanya itu saja kekuatan kalian eoh?" remeh namja bergaris wajah tegas itu . Memandang remeh satu-persatu gerombolan namja berbadan kekar yang kini mengelilinginya .

" Mwo ? Masih banyak omong saja namja ini , Cih !" Dengus salah satu namja dari gerombolan , yang sepertinya adalah ketua perkumpulan tersebut . Namja itu menarik surai kelam milik Yongguk sebelum mendaratkan satu hantaman tangannya pada wajah tampan namja yang kini sukses terhempas ketanah dengan menahan sakit pada tubuhnya .

Luka lebam dan cairan kental kemerahan terlihat disekujur tubuh namja bersurai kelam yang tergolek lemah diatas tanah yang berbatu itu , sedangkan beberapa gerombolan namja bertubuh kekar disana hanya melihatnya dengan pandangan yang seolah tertawa puas setelah berhasil mengoyak buruannya.

Disaat dua iris itu seakan berat dan ingin terpejam karena rasa sakit yang menggerogoti tubuhnya , teriakan seorang namja urung membuat dua iris lelah itu terpejam dan kini sukses membelalak lebar . Suara teriakan sorang namja yang sangat dia kenali membuat dua irisnya melebar.

" Yongguk-ah!" Pekik namja manis itu , belari dengan sekuat tenaganya menuju sosok yang tengah tergolek tak berdaya tersebut tanpa menghirukan bahwa dirinya saat ini tengah masuk kedalam sebuah lubang buaya. Semua iris tertuju pada sosok namja manis tersebut . Mengulas seringaian mereka seperti mendapat mangsa baru yang lebih segar.

" Hi-hime ? A-apa yang kau lakukan disini , eoh ?! Cepat pergi !" Teriak Yongguk dengan sekuat tenaga dan tentu saja dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang dia miliki. Seolah menilukan pendengarannya , sang namja manis tetap berlari kearahnya sampai satu tangan kekar berhasil membuat langkah itu tercekat.

Kim Himchan , namja manis itu menolehkan pandangannya pada sosok namja bertubuh kekar yang memasang seringaian disampingnya . Tangan kekar namja itu mencengkram erat lengannya , membuat kulit seputih susu itu kini terlihat berubah menjadi kebiruan .

" Kau mau kemana manis?" Tanya namja bertubuh kekar tersebut tersenyum evil kearah Himchan yang kini membulatkan kedua matanya lebar. Tubuhnya terasa bergetar dengan keringat dingin mengucur lebih deras membasahi seragam sekolahnya yang bisa dibilang agak tipis dan itu membuat sesuatu dibalik seragam itu terekspos sempurna . Kulit yang seputih susu dan dadanya yang bidang dengan lekukan-lekukan indah ,benar-benar terlihat sangat mengundang hawa napsu bejat orang-orang yang melihat keindahan tubuhnya.

" Hey ,kenapa namja seperti mu sangat manis dan begitu menggoda eoh? Bagaimana jika aku cicipi sedikit?" Senyum mesum mengulas dari bibir namja bertubuh kekar yang kini sukses membuat Himchan ketakutan setengah mati memikirkan nasibnya yang mungkin menjadi pemuas napsu ajhusi-ajhusi mesum itu.

" Lepass!" Pekik Himchan , menepis tangan kekar tersebut namun sia-sia kekutannya benar-benar tak ada artinya bagi namja bertubuh besar yang kini tertawa geli melihat perlawanan yang dilakukan namja manis bersurai coklat tersebut.

" Hahahhaha .. Kau benar-benar membuat ku tergoda kau tau?" ucapnya sembari menjilati bibir bawahnya yang kering

" Yah , kalian bantu aku memegang kedua tangannya ! Aku benar-benar ingin menikmati namja ini sekarang!" titahnya . Dan tak menunggu waktu lama beberapa namja bertubuh besar lain yang tadi diam tak bergerak diposisi mereka masing-masing kini mendekat kearah Himchan dan dengan segera mencengkram kedua tangan namja manis itu dengan kuat . Membuat rintihan kecil lolos dari bibir mungil milik namja manis itu.

" Lepaskan !" ronta Himchan saat jemari-jemari besar milik namja itu membuka satu persatu kancing seragam sekolah yang menempel ditubuhnya , membuat dada bidang seputih susu yang sangat menggoda itu mulai terekspos sempurna . Menciptakan seringaian mesum yang terpampang jelas dibibir namja tersebut, dan itu membuat Himchan benar-benar muak sekaligus merasa jijik hanya dengan melihat seringaiannya.

" Ck , kau benar-benar seksi dan menggoda , aku benar-benar tidak tahan" ucapnya sebelum jemarinya kembali bergerilya disekujur tubuh Himchan hingga meremas gemas dua bokong sexy milikHimchan. Sedangkan sang empunya hanya dapat memejamkan kedua mata indahnya saat jemari-jemari namja mesum itu meremas dan bergerilya disepanjang tubuhnya , belum lagi lidah namja mesum itu yang kini menjilat habis leher jenjang putihnya.* author pingsan*

" Acckk!" Suara rintihan itu sontak membuat dua manic mata indah yang terpejam itu kembali terbuka . Ditatapnya sosok namja mesum yang kini tengah mengeraskan raut wajahnya dengan tangannya mengusap kepala bagian belakang .

"Yack ! Siapa yang berani melemparku dengan sepatu eoh?" Iris namja itu mengedar memastikan satu-persatu sosok disana , mencari sang pelaku pelempar sepatu yang sukses mengenai kepalanya . Mata namja itu membulat saat melihat sosok Yongguk yang kini menyunggingkan senyum evil kearahnya dengan sudut bibir yang mengeluarkan darah segar , ditambah lagi kini sepatunya hanya tinggal sebelah.

" Hey gendut ! Kau jangan berani-beraninya menyentuh namja itu dengan tangan kotor mu itu !"

" Mwoo ? Kau bilang aku apa ? Gendut ?! Cih , sepertinya kau belum kapok juga eoh ?" Namja itu meludah sembarang , sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menuju sosok Yongguk dan kemudian melayangkan beberapa hantaman pada wajah tampan namja itu . Membuat darah segar kembali muncrat dari bibirnya yang pecah.

" Yongguk-ah !" Pekik Himchan tak tega melihat namja bersurai hitam kelam itu mendapat beberapa hamtaman yang tak bisa dibilang pelan mendarat diwajahnya . Beberapa kali mencoba melawan cengkraman dua namja yang mencengkram erat tangannya namun gagal , tenaganya benar-benar sia-sia untuk ukuran namja berotot disampingnya.

" Kau benar-benar mau mati , eum?" Namja bertubuh besar itu menarik kasar surai gondrong milik Yongguk , dikepalkannya tangannya erat , siap mendaratkan hantaman yang kesekian kalinya pada wajah namja yang kini terlihat tak gentar sedikitpun . Sorot mata namja itu malah balas menatap penuh kebencian pada sosok namja bertubuh besar yang mengepalkan jemarinya kuat siap melayangkan pukulannya.

#nguing .. nguing .. nguing.. ( autor gag yakin itu suara sirine , lol )

Suara sirine polisi yang terdengar kencang memecah keheningan ditempat itu . Sukses membuat seluruh mata ditempat itu membulat lebar . Wajah yang tadi mengeras kini terlihat menegang hingga kesaraf-saraf mereka.

" Cih siapa yang memanggil polisi eoh?" Pekik namja besar itu melonggarkan jemarinya yang menarik rambut gondrong milik Yongguk.

" Ketua ! Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang ?" Tanya namja lainnya, mulai memperlihatkan raut wajah cemas bercampur takutnya

" Cih ! Kajja kita lari , bodoh !" Dengus namja yang disebut ketua tersebut . Menghempas kasar tubuh Yongguk ketanah yang berbatu begitu saja , sebelum berlari kencang bersama kawanannya. Meninggalkan sosok Yongguk dan Himchan disana.

" Yongguk-ah!" Himchan , namja itu segera berlari menuju sosok Yongguk yang kini tergeletak tak berdaya ditanah yang berbatu . Tangisan itu lolos dari bibir mungil Himchan saat irisnya menangkap luka lebam , lecet dan darah segar yang masih terlihat mengalir dari hampir seluruh bagian tubuh Yongguk .

" Hikss .. Hiksss .. Yongguk-ah , neo gwencana?" Tanya namja manis itu mengelus lembut wajah Yongguk dan membawa tubuh itu tertidur dipangkuannya.

" Bbang … Hiksss" lirihnya . Air mata itu kembali mengalir saat tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari bibir namja yang kini menutup kedua matanya tersebut. Wajahnya yang lemah dengan luka lebam dan darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya membuat hati Himchan seperti disayat benda tajam.

" Himchan-ah ! Yongguk-ah !" Teriak Jongup dari kejauhan diikuti oleh sosok namja jangkung bersurai biru kelam dibelakangnya . Berlari mendekat kearah dua namja tersebut dengan tergesa-gesa.

TBC dulu kali yah … Heheheh …

Mian kalo FF ini baru sempet author lanjutin , karena ada projek lain jadi FF ini jadi terbengkalai untuk beberapa minggu . Tapi author tetep berusaha buat ngelanjutinnya karena banyak yang baca FF ini * terharu * Dan untuk yang review gomawo yah , dan maaf karena gag bisa dibales satu-satu .

Please keep for review and reading .. :D Gomawoo *BOW*


	8. Chapter 8

Author : Kwon Hee Je

Cast :

Kim Himchan

Bang Yongguk

Jung Daehyun

Choi Junhong aka Zelo

Moon Jongup

Yoo Youngjae

And other , bisa nambah seiring waktu berjalan *cielah*

Warning : Boy X BOY , 17 NC ( Kalo ada ) , Please Don't Copy ! Don't like Don't Read! Jangan salahkan author kalo kalian kenapa-kenapa habis baca ini ea .. LOL

Summary : Bercerita tentang masa-masa sekolah yang diwarnai dengan pertemanan, kenakalan , kekerasan dan juga sedikit intrik-intrik percintaan antara Bang Youngguk seorang pemimpin geng sekolah dengan murid pindahan yang menjadi idola sekolah karena wajah manis dan cantikny selain itu juga karena dia adalah seorang model terkenal. Kim Himchan . Bang X Him Couple

Note : My first BangHim Fanfic .. Kalo ada yang gag suka ama Couplenya jangan Bash author yah .. Namanya juga imajinasi untuk berkarya , tolong dihargai .. Gomawoo :*

…. Happy Reading ..

" Hikss .. Hiksss .. Yongguk-ah , neo gwencana?" Tanya namja manis itu mengelus lembut wajah Yongguk dan membawa tubuh itu tertidur dipangkuannya.

" Bbang … Hiksss" lirihnya . Air mata itu kembali mengalir saat tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari bibir namja yang kini menutup kedua matanya tersebut. Wajahnya yang lemah dengan luka lebam dan darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya membuat hati Himchan seperti disayat benda tajam

" Himchan-ah ! Yongguk-ah !" Teriak Jongup dari kejauhan diikuti oleh sosok namja jangkung bersurai biru kelam dibelakangnya . mendekat kearah dua namja tersebut.

_ Chap 8 _

" Yah , Himchan-ah . Yongguk othe ?" Tanya Jongup dengan raut wajahnya yang jelas menampakkan kekhawatiran , begitu juga dengan namja bersurai biru disampingnya yang hanya membulatkan matanya tak percaya dengan pemandangan yang tersaji dihadapannya . Sebuah pemandangan yang diwarnai dengan darah segar yang masih nampak jelas dengan bau anyirnya .

" Hikss .. Hikss , Jongup-ah tolong hubungi ambulance segera !" Titah Himchan , menghapus jejak cairan bening yang mengalir indah dipipinya .

" A-araseo . Aku akan segera menghubungi ambulance . Yongguk-ah bertahanlah , ne?" ucap Jongup sebelum berjalan menjauh dari sosok Himchan dan Zelo . Mencari tempat yang lebih tenang untuk dapat menghubungi mala bantuan .

" Hyung , Apakah Yongguk ]bisa bertahanlah ?" kini giliran Zelo , namja manis bersurai biru itu menyamakan tinggi tubuhnya dengan Himchan . Iris matanya menatap sosok tak berdaya Yongguk dengan buliran air mata yang siap jatuh mengalir membasahi pipi chubbynya . Sedangkan sosok yang ditanya hanya dapat menggeleng lemah , menjawab pertanyaan Zelo .

" Aku tidak tahu Zelo-ya. Hikss" eluhan tangis itu kembali pecah . Lolos dari bibir tipis Himchan yang kini memerah karena sesekali digigit oleh sang empunya. Menggigit bibirnya kuat menahan rasa perih dan sesak didadanya .

Himchan , namja manis itu mengeratkan pelukannya pada sosok tubuh lemah Yongguk , seakan ingin menyalurkan kehangatan tubuhnya pada tubuh dingin dan lemah tersebut .

" Hikss .. Hikss Bbang , irreona.. hHiksss" Tangis Himchan. Namun seakan tak mendengar , sang pemilik nama tetap tak menunjukkan tanda pergerakkannya . Terdiam seolah sibuk dengan dunia bawah sadarnya yang semakin lama membawanya terhanyut untuk tertidur lelap dalam kedamaian .

Tetes air mata yang mengalir dari wajah manis Himchan terus mengalir tanpa henti , jatuh membasahi kulit wajah Yongguk yang berada dalam hangat pelukannya . Begitu juga dengan Zelo , namja tinggi yang berada dibelakang Himchan . Namja itu hanya dapat menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan tangisnya , tak ingin jika nantinya dia menangis akan lebih membebankan pikiran Himchan . Beruntung tangan kokoh Jongup dengan sigap membawa tubuh bergetar Zelo dalam pelukannya . Memeluk tubuh bertgetar itu seolah membawanya dalam sebuah ketenangan .

" Zelo-ya , Gwencana . Aku yakin jika Yongguk kuat" bisik Jongup tepat ditelingan Zelo yang tenggelam dalam dada bidangnya , menenangkan sang empunya sembari sesekali menepuk dan mengelus lembut surai biru milik Zelo.

" Cuihhh ! Yahh , apa-apaan ini eoh ? Jadi ternyata tidak ada polisi ? Hey , tunggu sebentar . Atau sebenarnya kalian pelaku dibelakang ini semua?" Teriakan melengking itu sukses membuat tiga namja yang tengah dirulung kesedihan itu terlonjak kaget . Menolehkan padangan mereka bersamaan , menatap beberapa sosok namja bertubuh kekar tadi yang tengah berjalan menuju kearah mereka .

Himchan , Jongup , dan Zelo , tiga namja itu sontak saja membulatkan mata mereka . Preman-preman yang tadinya lari terkocar-kacir kini kembali datang dengan beberapa kelompotannya yang tersisa .

" Cih ! Beraninya kalian! Kalian mencoba membodohi ku , eoh?!" Dengus Namja tersebut sembari sesekali terlihat meludah sembarang . Rahang namja bertubuh kekar itu mengeras , kesal saat tahu jika dirinya telah ditipu dengan sirine mainan *?*

" Zelo-ya ! Himchan-ah ! Lari cerpatlah ! Biarkan aku yang menghadapi mereka !" Pekik Jongup . Didorongnya tubuh Zelo menjauh darinya . " Cepatlah ! Bawa serta Yongguk juga bersama kalian !"

" Jongup-ah"/hyung" lirih dua namja manis tersebut , menatap iba sosok yang kini tengah mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat . Melakukan aba-aba , seolah siap melawan musuh yang berada dihadapannya .Tak ada sedikitpun rasa takut yang tersirat dari garis rahang wajah tampannya .

" Cepatlah ! Apa yang kalian tunggu !"

" Hyung , Palli . Kajja kita pergi !" Ajak Zelo segera menarik tubuh Himchan yang masih setia tak bergerak dari posisinya , memeluk tubuh Yongguk .

Zelo , namja tinggi bersurai biru itu dengan segera menarik tubuh Himchan . Membantu sosok namja manis yang lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya itu untuk bangkit sekaligus memapah tubuh tak berdaya Yongguk , hyung tersayangnya.

" Mianhae , Jongup-ah" lirih Himchan , menatap sekilas sosok Jongup dari kejauhan sebelum menyeret langkahnya pergi menjauh dari tempat itu , memapah tubuh Yongguk bersama Zelo .

" Cihh ! Kalian mau kemana eoh ?! Yah , jangan biarkan mereka lari ! Dan habisi namja sipit ini cepat !" Titah sang preman yang disinyalir merupakan ketua geng tersebut . Menatap geram sosok Jongup , Zelo dan Himchan dari posisinya .

" Hosh .. Hosh ..Hosh..". Eluhan Napas yang tidak teratur dan juga keringat yang terus mengucur deras seakan menjadi saksi bisu perjuangan betapa lelahnya tubuh mereka .

" Hyung .." Cekat Zelo , menghentikan seretan langkah itu lebih jauh .

Himchan menoleh menatap sosok namja berantakan yang berada disampingnya itu . Sosok Zelo yang terlihat jauh dari kesan rapi dan gila kebersihan seperti biasanya .

" Mianhae , aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Jongup Hyung sendirian" Lirih namja itu menatap sosok Himchan dengan dua manic bola matanya yang seolah menyiratkan kepedihan. " Hyung , aku akan menyusulnya . Kau bawalah Yongguk hyung pergi , ne?"

" Ta-tapi Zelo-ya"

" Hyung , kau tahu ? Hati ku menjadi sangat tidak tenang memikirkan Jongup berada disana sendirian . Mungkin sama seperti mu , saat mengkhawatirkan Yongguk hyung . Itulah yang kurasakan sekarang hyung . Jantungku bahkan berdetak lebih kencang saat ini , saat aku memikirkan bagaimana keadaannya"

" Arraseo …" jawab Himchan menundukkan wajahnya , tak sanggup sepertinya dirinya untuk hanya menatap sosok namja tinggi yang berada dihadapannya itu . Jemari lentiknya mengerat menahan sakit yang menyayat perih hatinya , saat semua orang yang berharga baginya harus terlibat jauh karena dirinya. Yeah , ini semua karena dirinya ! Karena Yongguk lebih memilihnya ! Karena yeoja gila itu begitu sakit hati dan kini memerintahkan preman untuk menghabisi Yongguk dan juga semua orang yang berkaitan dengan Yongguk ! Karena dirinya yang juga akhirnya tak mampu untuk berlari dari jerat Yongguk !

" Berjanjilah kau akan selamat Zelo-ya"pinta Himchan , menahan tangis yang sebentar lagi akan pecah menjadi aliran sungai .

Zelo , namja tinggi itu tersenyum simpul sembari mengangguk pelan menjawab pertanyaan Himchan . Dibalikkannya tubuhnya sebelum berlari kencang kembali ketempat dimana Jongup berada , jembatan bawah , Sungai Han. Membiarkan dua manic mata milik Himchan menatap punggung jenjangnya yang semakin menjauh seolah ditelan bumi.

"#Bruugggg

Tubuh ringkih itu akhirnya terjatuh bersama dengan tubuh Yongguk yang dirangkulnya , jatuh saat dirasanya organ tumpunya tak sanggup lagi menumpu beban tubuhnya yang semakin berat dirasakannya . Isakan tangisanyang lolos dari bibir manis itu , memecah susana hening yang tercipta dipadang rerumputan hijau terbuka . Menangis terisak sekuat tenaga saat dirasanya rasa perih itu semakin menyayat organ dalam tubuhnya . Baru kali ini dia merasa begitu takut ! Takut jika semua orang meninggalkannya ! Takut jika Yongguk , Zelo , Jongup , Yongjae dan Daehyun satu persatu meninggalkannya sama seprti ayahnya yang meninggalkannya .

" Hikzs.. hikzs..hikzss … Arrgghhhhh!" Teriaknya sembari menarik surai coklat indah miliknya , frustasi . Himchan menolehkan pandangannya kesamping , menatap tubuh tak berdaya Yongguk yang terlentang begitu saja diatas rerumputan hijau .

" Bbang , apa yang harus aku lakukan ? Higkszz , aku mohon bangunlah dan bantu aku menghadapi ini semua. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan saat ini Bbang. Jeball … Higkzss .. Bbang Yongguk , Jebal Irreona!" teriak Himchan . Menggoyangkan tubuh kekar tak berdaya Yongguk dengan sekuat tengangnya , namun seperti bisu , tubuh namja tersebut tetap diam tak bergerak dengan matanya yang tertutup rapat .

" Hikzs.. Hikzss.. Neppeun ! Bahkan disaat seperti ini kau malah meninggalkan ku! Kau sama seprti appa ku ! Kalian benar-benar orang jahat!" lanjut Himchan yang akhirnya menyerah dan memilih menjatuhkan kepalanya diatas dada bidang milik Yongguk . Seolah dada bidang itulah tempat ternyamannya saat ini untuk kembali menangisi keadaan .

"Ohuk..Ohuk .." Batuk berat seseorang seolah memecah keheningan padang rumput yang tercipta ketika suara tangis itu menghilang . Suara tangis yang berangsur menghilang saat sang empunya terlalu lelah untuk menangis dan lebih memilih membaringkan tubuhnya diatas tubuh tak berdaya Yongguk .

Dua manic mata indah yang tadinya terpejam membuka dengan cepat saat indra pendengarannya mendengar suara berat yang berasal dari bawah tubuhnya, tubuh Yongguk. Himchan bangkit dengan cepat dari posisi berbaringnya , dua manicnya menatap sosok yang masih terlentang tak berdaya disana dengan matanya yang masih menutup . Apakah dia salah dengar ? Siapa yang terbatuk tadi jika hanya Yongguk dan dirinya yang berada dipadang rerumputan ini ?

" Ohok..Ohok" lagi suara berat itu kembali terdengar dan kini dibarengi dengan tubuh Yongguk yang sedikit berguncang .

" Bbang ? Bbang Yonggguk ?!" Himchan membulatkan matanya , dua tangannya segera mencakup pipi milik Yonggukseolah memastikan suhu tubuh namja itu masih hangat. . " Yongguk-ah…." Lirih Himchan . Aliran sungai yang tadi mengering kini kembali mengalir membasahi kulit pipi mulusnya saat hatinya merasa kembali teriris melihat keadaan namja yang dicintainya itu . Dipeluknya kembali tubuh Yongguk dengan erat seolah tak ingin tubuh itu kedinginan nantinya , menyalurkan rasa hangat tubuhnya pada tubuh dingin Yongguk

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?" ucap seorang namja dengan suara beratnya yang nyaris tak terdengar , namun bersyukurlah karena tidak dengan indra pendengaran Himchan yang masih tajam . Suara Berat Khas milik Yongguk membuat Himchan mengalihkan pandangannya pada wajah Yongguk , kekasihnya yang kini tengah tersenyum simpul menatap wajah cantik miliknya dengan dua manic matanya yang setengah terbuka.

" Bbang ..? K-kau…?"

" Waeyo ? Kau kira aku sudah mati eoh ? Cih , kau ini benar-benar tidak bisa melihat kekasih mu ini istirahat sebentar ne?"

" Mwo ?"

" Aku lelah dan tertidur tapi kau terus saja menangis dan merenggek mengguncangkan tubuhku . Belum lagi kau berbaring diatas tubuh ku dan membuatku susah untuk bernapas . ck..ck..ck .. Ternyata kau berat juga eoh?" Goda Yongguk memamerkan deretan gigi putih cemerlangnya , senyum khas Bang Yongguk yang menyebalkan .

" Mwo ? Yah ! Jadi kau ?! Bbang Yongguk ! Neo Nappeun namja !" Pekik Himchan kesal , wajahnya kini memerah sempurna bak buah tomat yang sudah siap dipanen . Membuat gelak tawa pacah dari Yongguk yang masih berada dalam pelukan Himchan . " ishh , aku membenci mu babo !" Kesal Himchan memukul dada bidang milik Yongguk yang secara tidak sengaja mengenai beberapa luka lebam miliknya .

" Aooccwwhh" rintih Yongguk , saat tak sengaja pukulan yang terbilang pelan itu mengenai luka lebam ditubuhnya

" Yah ? Neo Gwencana ? Mi-mianhae .. Dimana yang sakit eoh?" Panic Himchan , tangannya dengan cepat bergerilya disekitar dada bidang milik Yongguk.

" Gwencana , Kajja kita pergi" Ajak Yongguk . Dengan tertatih , dibangkitkannya tubuhnya . Walau dapat dilihat dari raut wajahnya yang menekuk seolah menahan sakit , namun namja itu masih tetap memaksakan tubuhnya hingga kini dia berdiri tegak dihadapan Himchan , namja yang masih terdiam tak bergerak ditempatnya

" Kajja Hime-ah . Kita harus menolong mereka . Kita harus pergi mencari bantuan secepatnya !" Uluran tangan Yongguk dengan senyum yang mengulas dari wajah tampannya mengakhiri ucapannya . Dengan segera uluran tangan itu disambut dengan senyum dan juga tangan Himchan yang kini sukses berdiri disampingnya . Tautan jemari itu bertaut erat seolah menyalurkan tenaga dan tekad mereka masing-masing . Melangkah pasti walau kaki jenjang itu terseret , tak kuat menahan berat tubuh sang empunya. Himchan menatap nanar punggung tegap sosok namja yang berjalan beberapa langkah didepannya itu , sosok namja yang menggengam erat tangannya seolah tak akan melepaskan genggamannya walau nyata tubuh itu tengah bergetar menahan rasa lelah dan sakit yang mengoyak tubuh atletisnya.

" Hime-ah" lirih Yongguk dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya . Membangukan sosok sang pemilik nama dari aktivitas melamun dan menatap nanar punggung tegap Yongguk , namja yang dia cintai .

" Ne …?" Yongguk membalikkan tubuhnya . Membuat Himchan kini dapat melihat wajah tampannya yang dihiasi senyum gigi cemerlang yang nampak sedikit dipaksakan dengan jelas . Tangan Yongguk satunya yang bebas menunjuk kesatu arah jauh didepan . Menunjuk kesebuah bangunan kecil persegi empat diseberang jalan , pos polisi yang terdapat tak jauh didepan .

" Kita menemukan bantuan" lanjutnya tersenyum . " Kajja , kita tinggal menyeberangi jalan itu saja maka kita akan sampai dan menemukan bantuan" Himchan mengangguk mengerti , seulas lengkungan tertarik dari sudut bibir merahnya yang menciptakan kesan cantik dan manis dari parasnya .

" Kajja , Yonguk-ah" balas Himchan menguatkan tautan jemarinya pada jemari-jemari Yongguk , , namja yang sangat dicintainya , namja yang berhasil mengambil seluruh hatinya , namja yang juga membuatnya tetap kuat jika berada disampingnya .

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang , setelah sukses melapor dan mencari pertolongan pada polisi yang bertugas dipos keamanan setempat , akhirnya mereka dapat diselamatkan setelah para preman tersebut lari kucar-kacir saat melihat para anggota polisi sungguhan datang . Namun tak semuanya ternyata berjalan dengan mulus seperti bayangan indah mereka . Nyatanya terlampau jauh dari pikiran mereka , kini mereka mau tak mau harus berakhir dan mendekam disel tahanan selama satu malam sebelum orang tua mereka mengajukan permohonan pembebasan . Begitu pula dari pihak sekolah yang merasa dirugikan karena ulah mereka yang mencari masalah dengan berkelahi dan mencoreng nama baik sekolah .

" Aishhh ! Yah , Kau ajhusi gendut ! Keluarkan aku dari sini ! Kau tidak lihat luka ku eoh ?! Teganya kau menyuruh kami tidur dilantai yang dingin ini ! Eomma ku saja tidak pernah menyuruhku tidur dilantai yang dingin !" Dengus namja tampan dengan bibir sexynya itu , Jung Daehyun yang seolah-olah mendramatisir suasana . Mendengus dan meruntuk tak jelas dengan sesekali menendang-nendang kesal terali besi yang membatasi gerak mereka .

" Yah sudahlah Dae , kau bisa menyakiti tubuh mu jika kau masih saja melakukan itu" ucap sosok manis berpipi chubby yang berada tak jauh dari namja tampan itu .

" Tapi Yongjae-ah , tidakkah mereka melihat luka-luka yang kita dapatkan ? Mengapa mereka tega melakukan ini pada kita eoh ? Mengurung kita satu malam dalam terali besi ini dan menunggu hingga luka ku mengering dengan sendirinya begitu?"

" Setidaknya mereka telah berbaik hati kerena mau mengobati luka-luka kita . Jadi bertahanlah , ne?"

" T-tapi Yongjae-ah!"

" CK ! Bisakah kalian berdua diam eoh ?! Kalian membuat aku tidak bisa tidur!" Dengus Yongguk , tak tahan dengan suara ribut pertengkaran rumah tangga antara Daehyun dan Yongjae. Seketika membuat dua namja itu memilih untuk menutup rapat mulut mereka dan saling merapatkan tubuh masing-masing . Membagi kehangatan ditengah dinginnya lantai keramik dimalam hari

" Hyung , neo gwencana ?" Baru saja Yongguk akan menutup dua bola mata miliknya , namun sepertinya harus kembali urung saat sebuah pertanyaan ditujukan padanya. Pertanyaan yang dilemparkan oleh Zelo , namja manis bersurai biru yang berada disamping kanannya.

" Eum.." Jawab Yongguk seadanya . Menggeliatkan tubuhnya mencari posisi nyaman untuk tidur dengan beralaskan dingding tembok dingin yang menopang punggung tegapnya . Dicobanya lagi untuk menutup kedua kelopak matanya namun sepertinya sebuah suara yang dia kenali kini kembali mengusiknya

" Kenapa kau menatap ku seperti itu?" Dengus Zelo , menatap kesal kearah Himchan yang juga berada di samping sisi lain Yongguk

" Mwo ? K-kau bilang apa? Siapa yang menatap mu eoh?" Jawab Himchan , seakan tak terima dengan apa yang namja tinggi itu ucapkan . Kemana perginya Zelo yang tadi ramah dan mendukungnya ? Kenapa kini sikap menyebalkannya itu kembali lagi? Bahkan dia tidak memanggil Himchan dengan sebutan' Hyung' lagi

" Lalu kau mau bilang jika kau menatap Jongup hyung begitu?" Balas Zelo membuka lebar dua manic matanya seakan siap loncat dari tempatnya .

" Ne ? Yah ! Seharusnya aku yang bilang seperti itu ! Kenapa kau seolah mencari perhatian Yongguk eoh ? Kau menyukainya ?" Seakan tak mau kalah , dua manic mata indah Himchan kini juga melotot seakan siap melahap sosok yang berada dihadapannya .

" Mwo ? Yah , asal kau tahu saja . Yongguk hyung lah yang dulu sempat menyatakan cintanya pada ku !" Himchan membulatkan dua mata indahnya , melayangkan deathglarenya kearah sosok Yongguk yang berpura-pura telah berpetualang dengan alam mimpinya saat ini , menutup rapat-rapat dua matanya .

" Zelo-ya , Himchan-ah , geumanhae" ucap Jongup mencoba menghentikan pertarungan sengit diantara dua uke manis yang memang tak bisa dibilang akur ini.

" Yah ! Yah ! Tenahlah kalian eoh ?! Jika kalian tidak tenang maka aku akan menambahkan masa hukuman kalian !" Ucap Ajhusi berseragam polisi tersebut . Memukul-mukul jeruji besi didepannya dengan tongkat kayu miliknya.

" Jja , kalian dengarkan ? Kajja kita tidur . Lihatlah Yongjae dan Daehyun saja sepertinya sudah tertidur pulas" lanjut Jongup lagi . Tangan kekarnya dengan segera menarik tubuh Zelo untuk mendekat kearahnya . Membaringkan tubuh zelo diatas kedua pahanya , membiarkan dua pahanya menjadi bantalan kepala sang namja yang kini mencoba tertidur .

Disisi lain seorang namja manis kini tengah asik memasang aksi poutan bibirnya , mengerucutkan bibir manis dan sexy miliknya itu seolah ingin memberitahu kepada dunia jika dia sedang kesal saat ini . Sudut matanya mencuri lihat pada sosok namja yang tengah tertidur disampingnya . Sosok Yongguk yang nampak tenang dan seolah tak peduli dengan apa yang Himchan kini rasakan . Yeah , Himchan akui jika dia benar-benar terbakar cemburu saat ini . Benarkan Yongguk dulu pernah menyatakan cintanya pada Zelo ?Apakah Zelo menerima Yongguk ? Dan apakah mereka sudah pernah saling berpacaran sebelumnya?

Seolah mengerti dengan apa yang dirasakan kekasih manisnya yang sedang galau itu . Bang Yongguk namja tampan itu membuka perlahan kedua matanya sembari sesekali menghela napas panjangnya . Diliriknya sang kekasih yang berada disampingnya , tengah mempoutkan bibirnya , lucu .

" Yah , kau marah ?" Tanya Yongguk , memalingkah wajahnya hingga dua manic matanya kini dengan bebas bisa menatap pemandangan indah yang tersaji dihadapannya .

" …" tak ada jawaban dari sang namja . Himchan hanya diam tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kearah Yongguk

#Chuuupp

Sebuah kecupan manis dan kilat mendarat pada bibir manis HImchan , membuat sang empunya sontak terkejut dan membulatkan kedua bola matanya lebar-lebar

" Kekkekeh , jangan pernah membuat ekspresi wajah seperti itu lagi ne ? Atau kau benar-benar membuat ku tak tahan ingin mencium mu"

#Chuupp

Satu lagi kecupan dilayangkan Yongguk pada bibir manis Himchan yang menjadi candunya itu . Tersenyum puas saat melihat semburat noda merah menghiasi wajah putih kekasih manisnya saat ini .

" Jja , kita tidur eoh . Aku sangat lelah hari ini" Ucap Yongguk , dengan segera meraih kepala Himchan dan menyenderkannya pada bahu tegapnya .

" Selamat malam Hime . mimpi indah , ne" ucap Yongguk sebelum kembali menutup kedua matanya . Bersiap berpetualang menuju dunia mimpinya . Mengistirahatkan tubuh lelah penuh lebam itu dalam tidur lelapnya . Begitu pula Himchan , namja manis itu menarik lengkungan senyum dibibir tipisnya . Bersender pada tubuh kekar Yongguk yang sangat nyaman dan hangat baginya.

" Selamat malam BBang"

_TBC or End ?_

Gimana readers ? Ini masih ada satu part lagi sebenernya . tapi kalo mau end disini sieh juga gag papa .. hehehehe … :D

BAPYongjae .. Heheh gimana yah ? selipin NC apa enggak yah ? lol .. lol .. masalahnya author belom rela kalo mama Chan digrepe-grepe ama papa Bbang .. #plakkk .. Andeww jangan grepe mama Chan ! Mama Chan masii virgin ! *dibunuh Papa Bbang * ( author gila)

bbang2chan .. Sekarang dilanjut .. kekekeh .. :D gomawoo udah nunggu yah , mian kalo lama …

swagjoker .. * takep panci* lumayan kalo dijual .. lol

hatakehanahungry Kekkekh ini sebenernya juga gag tega buatnya .. Buatnya sambil merem pas adegan Mama chan dipegang-pegang … _

all . Gomawoo yah , mian kalo ada yang gag dibales commentnya keep review yah .. *BOW*


End file.
